Intervention of the Death Gods
by Gnosismaster
Summary: Dead. Sorry, but I don't like it anymore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Intervention of the Death Gods**_

_Konoha_

_5 years ago_

The roar of the kyuubi was heard all throughout the land as the Yondiame fought against the kyuubi along with Gamabunta. Gamabunta had just pinned the kyuubi against the mountain and Arashi began the jutsu that would claim his life. He made a clone of himself and they both made a series of hand seals. They finished and the Death God appeared behind him. He turned toward the Death God. "My lord, I beg of you to seal the kyuubi inside my son but don't take his life as a tribute, take mine instead." He pleaded to the god. The god nodded in agreement and the process begun. Gamabunta was doing his best to hold the kyuubi in place. The Shinigami moved his hand through the body of the newborn baby and went into the Kyuubi who roared in pain. The shinigami withdrew his hand and the soul of the kyuubi was ripped from the body and was placed into the newborn. The soul fully went into to small body and the shinigami finished his job by sealing it. The now empty body of the kyuubi dissloved into nothing and Gamabunta relaxed. He spoke his finals words to Arashi.

"Goodbye Arashi, it was a pleasure fighting with you."

"Same to you, Gama." Arashi gave the baby to his clone and he left to find Sandiame. Arashi sighed and turned toward the shinigami preparing to take his soul and put it in his belly. He removed the knife from his mouth and proceded to stab Arashi. But before he did, he stopped. Arashi, who had his eyes closed, looked up to the god in confusion. He looked like he was thinking it over. After about 5 minutes, he withdrew his blade. What he said next surprised both Arashi and Gamabunta.

"**_I will not take your life this day, Arashi. It would not be in the boy's best interest. I can't allow you to live in this world, however, I will send you to a different place. Tell the Shinigami there that I sent you and ask them to watch over your son. If fate is on your side, then your son will be great in both worlds."_** The shinigami put the blade in his mouth and made a hand sign and Arashi vanished out of site. Gamabunta dissappeared as well. **_"The life of your son is going to be a terriable one. Maybe they will help."_** And with that, he disappeared.

_Soul Society_

9th Division Captian Yuudai Nakatomi was currently playing shogi with 6th Division Vice-captian Renji Abarai. They currently had nothing to do as there were no indications of hollows anywhere. Yuudai had just assumed the throne of 9th division by doing a final release in front of the Commander General and Kenpachi Zaraki. Appearently, Kenpachi recommended him for the position He is only about 18 years old, has green eyes and silver hair, has a zanpakuto across his back. Nobody knows much about him other then he has some relations with Kenpachi. Yuudai was thinking about his next move when his eyes turned pitch black. Renji noticed this and asked him if he was alright. When he said nothing, he was going to find somebody from 4th division medic corps when Yuudai stopped him. "I'm quite alright. I just got an interesting vision from the second level of Shinigami. Renji paled. 2nd level shinigami were something to be feared. They were immortal and could seal anthing and kill anything, no matter how powerful it was.

"What did they want with you?" Yuudai laughed.

"You'll find out soon. Follow me." Yuudai got up and ran toward the 1st Division place. It took a minute to reach it and they burst in to see some of the other captains there already. "Good, saves me the trouble." The general spoke up.

"Do you have a reason to barge in like that?" The old man said.

"I do but right now, I call an emergancy meeting of all captains and liuentiants. They need to be here within the next 2 minutes." The commander saw that he was serious and put out the call. The missings shinigami didn't waste anytime in getting here as the hall was filled with every captian and vice-captian. "Now that we are all here, I just had an interesting talk with a 2nd level shinigami. It seems that he has spared a person that made a contract with him and sent him here. He has not told me the reason why but I suspect that we will know shortly." As if that was a signal, the air around them began to shimmar and a man appeared. The man fully materalized and Yuudai knew who it is. "Yondiame Hokage." He said with a surprised voice. The man turned around to the voice to see it belonged to a child. He stepped forward. "It is a surprise to see you here. Would you mind explaining the reason why the shinigami spared your life and sent you to Soul Society?" As the Hokage explained the situation to him, the others didn't have any idea what was going on, however, Kenpachi knew exactly. "I see, so the shinigami sent you here to ask us to watch over your son. The only reason that I can figure is that Konoha would eventually do something that would be really bad for their world and ours." As he thought it over, Arashi took this time for some questions of his own.

"How do you know who I am?"

"Well, that's going to be hard to explain. Have you ever heard of the Village Hidden in the Dark?" Arashi shook his head. "I belong to that village. We watch over each of the villages and make sure that they don't make things worse. We actually helped you by giving you the knowledge of the Shinigami, even if you didn't know that it was us. We never expected that the Shinigami would spare you. He never does that. Count yourself luckly. However, there is a reason that he spared you and if we are supposed to watch over your son, then we will." He turned toward the old man. "Commander, I request that command of the thirteen squads be placed in my command. We can't ingore a request from the Shinigami and I know the the place where he is the best." The old man thought for a moment. He looked at Arashi then turned toward Yuudai.

"I will consider your request. We will meet again in an hour." Everybody left and went in different directions. Yuudai took Arashi to his division where he told Arashi more about Soul Society.

_One Hour Later_

All the captains and vice-captains met once again in the hall of the 1st division captain. Arashi and Yuudai was there also standing in front of the Commander-General.

"After considering your request and weighing the possible cons and pros, I have decided to grant your request for your command. Command of the thirteen squads is now in your control." Almost immedtialy, everybody spoke up with their concerns. The old man put up his hand to silence everybody. "It is just as he said. We can't ingore a request from the 2nd level of Shinigami and he knows the place the best. All of you will follow his orders just as you would do mine." He turned toward Yuudai. "What are your orders, Commander?"

"Thank you. Soifon, Gin, Retsu, Byakuya, Renji, Kenpachi, Toshrio, Rangiku. All of you will be coming with me. Bring all of your clothes and stuff to look like you were moving from one place to another. We are going to be living in another place for quite a while. And another thing, everybody will have my last name because we are going to be a clan, so act like it. Be at the gate in an hour and don't be late. Dismissed. Everybody left leaving the Commander, Arashi and Yuudai. "Commander, I request that Arashi live here and learn the ways of the Shinigami. He could be a vaubable asset." The commander agreed and Yuudai showed him where he was going to staying.

_Soul Gate_

Everybody was gathered at the gate with their belongings. After Yuudai inspected everbody, he walked up to the gate and put his sword in it. The gate shimmered and turned from its usual color of blue to black. After it setteled, he turned toward the captains and vice-captains. "Let's go. Remember, we are going to the village hidden in the leaves to find a new place to live. Soifon, Gin, you are going to be my mother and father. I will take care of the house, all of you will go to the place and wait for me to come. It will be five years since the kyuubi attack. Understand?" Everybody nodded and went into the gate.

_Outside of Konoha_

The trip through the gate was unevental. Everybody was fine and was currently making their way to the gate of Konoha. They passed through with no trouble from the guard and they split up and went to the house that Yuudai showed them on a map. Yuudai was walking across the market place and a pink hair girl and blond hair girl ran past him. Normally he wouldn't pay attention to them, but his sword had other ideas. It started to pulse and Yuudai could feel it. He turned around and looked at the girls who were currently buying some fish. He could feel something familiar about them, but couldn't quite place it. They disappeared and he dicided that he would talk with the rest of the shinigami later. He reached the Hokage tower and made his way up the stairs. He soon reached the door and after telling the guard his intentions, went inside to see the Hokage engaged in a battle with paperwork. The Hokage noticed him and let him in. "What can I do for you?"

"Hokage, my clan would like to take up residence within Konoha."

"Do you have a place in mind?"

"Yes, there is a place that would suit our family quite nicely. It is near the rich district."

"Ah, I know that place, but it is quite expensive. Are you sure you can afford it?" Yuudai pulled out a scroll, bit his thumb and spread it across the seal. A huge bag of money poped out. He opened the bag and handed it to him. He looked at it and dicided that it was enough. "I never did get your name."

"Yuudai Nakatomi. Would you like to meet my clan?" The Hokage agreed and they left. 5 minutes later, they arrived at the house to see everybody there. They caught up to them and Soifon and Gin walked up to them. Soifon was the first to speak.

"Everything go alright, honey?" Yuudai nodded.

"This is the Hokage. He wanted to meet you all." Gin walked up to him and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Gin Nakatomi. That is my wife Soifon. I hope that we will be happy here."

"I hope so too. I see that you carry swords. How skilled are you?"

"We are very skilled."

"Good, I was wondering. Do you have any children that you will like to enroll in the academy?"

"No, we don't."

"Ah, okay then. This house is now yours. I hope that you have a pleasant stay here." The Hokage handed them some papers and keys and left. After he was out of earshot, Yuudai breath a sigh of relief.

"Well, you two did a excellent job of pretending to be my parents. Now lets get down to business. Get your stuff in and after you get settled, start looking for Naruto and get familarized with the town." Everybody nodded and procedded to take their stuff in and unpack. After a while, they started to walk around town to try to find Naruto and get used to the village. 3 hours later, Byakuya informed him that he and Renji found Naruto at the orpanage. Yuudai arrived to see Naruto playing by himself in the sandbox. After a couple of minutes, a couple of boys went up to him and started to beat him up. Renji started to run up to them to teach them a lesson but Yuudai held him back.

"We can't interfere right now. If things get really bad, then we will. But right now, lets just watch." They boys procedded to beat him up for a couple of minutes before walking away. The day went by with similar events happening. Yuudai was really getting pissed off, as well as the other two beside him. The newest hurt to Naruto is that the head of the orphange just kicked him out of the place, never to come back and for what, asking for more food after other boys took his own. Naruto was now wondering the streets when he bumped into a group of jounin.

"Hey, watch it br…." The jounin trailed off when he saw who it was. "Well well, if it isn't the demon. Looks like I'll be able to avenge my wife's death after all." Naruto instantly started to run and the jounin started running after them. He ran and ran. He ran into a corner and bumped into a blode girl about his way. However, this provided the men the chance to catch up. The man stopped when he saw who he had bumped into. "Get away from my daughter, demon!"

"Dad, what are you doing? He didn't do anything to me."

"Move Ino, I will avenge your mother once and for all." He pulled out a kunai and was about to strike when a voice stopped him.

"I don't think that you should do that." The man turned to see 3 people behind them. The smallest of them stepped up. "I suggest that you leave if you want to live." The men laughed.

"What can you do? We are jounin of the hidden leaf. You don't have a chance against us."

"Oh really? That doesn't mean anything to us. We are Shinigami." The man threw kunai at them and they all drew their swords and charged the men. The fight didn't last long as the last of them dropped to the ground. Naruto and Ino was really scared. She had just saw her own father get killed in front of her eyes. Yuudai walked up to them but suddenly stopped. He felt the familiar pulsing on his sword. He drew it and it was pulsing red. He looked behind him and saw that the other swords were doing the same thing as well. He thought for a couple of minutes and then put his sword away. He turned toward the two. "Take them back to the house. They are going to be staying with us for now on. I'll talk to the Hokage." The two nodded and picked the two up and took them back to their place.

_Hokage Office_

The Sandiame was currently finishing some paperwork when he felt a large amount of killing intent behind the door. He looked up just in time to see the door fly open to see a pissed off Yuudai. "Is everything alright?"

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!!! Why did you leave Naruto at the orphange? You knew that people hated him. We just saved him from being killed."

"I have no excuse. I tried to help him but if I did, I wouldn't still be Hokage. I thought that the best way would be to do as much as I can, but that wasn't enough." Yuudai thought for a few minutes.

"Fine, he will live with me and another thing. A girl name Ino is now an orphan, appearently. She will live with us as well and they will learn our ways as well as yours." He turned to leave. "Also, when it is time for Naruto and Ino to graduate from the academy, I will be their sensei along with another of my choosing." He left the office leaving a sad Hokage behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

This is my newest fic. It is a crossover of Naruto and Bleach with a slight Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts. Please read and review and tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

_Naruto's Mind_

Naruto woke up in water. He opened his eyes and looked around and saw that he was in a sewer of some sort. He got up and didn't know what to do. However, he got a feeling. This feeling was telling him to go somewhere. He started walking, not really having a destination in mind. After about 5 minutes of walking, something was calling him. Naruto, deciding that he has nothing better to do, began to follow the call until he came to a large room with a cell and in the middle of it is the kanji for 'seal.' A voice began to speak.

"**So you finally made it here, kit."** Two eyes and a large mouth with big teeth made themselves visible.

"What are you?" asked a scared Naruto. The mouth widened into a grin.

"**I am the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Demon Lord of Hell, and resident of your body."** Naruto didn't speak for a while as he processed this information, then slowly he began to realize who is in front of him.

"AHHHHHH!!!! THE DEMON IS IN ME! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!!" Naruto began to scream in hopes that someone would hear him and help him. Kyuubi allowed this to go on before he finally interrupted him.

"**Yes, I'm in you and your father sealed me in you."** Naruto calmed down somewhat.

"My father? You know who he is?"

"**Yes, your father was the Yondiame Hokage."**

"My father was the Yondiame?"

"**Yes, he had no choice but to seal me into you as the procedure required a newborn baby. His wish was for you to be seen as a hero who keeps me at bay every single day, but this was not so as the villagers saw only me. At first, I would stop at nothing to kill you and be free from this prison."** Naruto looked more scared. **"But as time went on, I began to feel bad at seeing the villager's treatment towards you and I decided that I will help you with whatever you ask of me."** Naruto became more relaxed at hearing that somebody was willing to be his friend, even if that friend was THE Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"So will you be my friend?"

"**Yes, I will. Now I would suggest that you get some rest. Apparently, some people helped you and are willing to train you or something like that. See you later, kit."**

"Ok, kyuubi-sama." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at the added suffix, but said nothing. Naruto slowly started to vanish from his mind.

"**You have no idea who just saved you. With them, you can become great."** He said before going back into his cage.

_Nakatomi Residence_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He was in a unfamiliar place and was scared. He felt something on him and he looked to his right to see a blonde girl snuggled against him. He shook her in hopes of waking her up. He succeeded and she opened her eyes to the sight of Naruto in her face. She blushed and quickly moved away. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I am. Who are you?"

"My name is Ino Yamanaka. What's yours?"

"Naruto Uzumaki." Just then the door opened and a kid with silver hair came in, followed by two men. One with black hair with it in braids(please correct me, I have no idea what they are) and looked serious. The other had red spiky hair and looked lazy.

"Ah, so you are awake. Glad to see that." Said the silver hair kid. Naruto recognized them from being the ones from last night.

"You are the ones who saved me, aren't you?"

"Yes, we are. I couldn't let those people hurt you for something that you have no control over. We were sent to watch over you and protect you by your father."

"The Yondiame, right?" All four of them looked surprised that he knew, except Ino, who was shocked.

"Your father was the Yondiame Hokage?" Ino asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yep, the fox told me that."

"What fox?"

"The Kyuubi no Kitsune that he sealed in me." Ino was shocked, Yuudai was worried that Ino would hate him like the others.

"The...fox...is...in...you?" She said strained.

"Yes, it is sealed in him, but he is not the fox. He is merely the container for the kyuubi and is not the fox in any way." Yuudai quickly said. Ino thought for a few moments before finally speaking up.

"Alright, if you say that you aren't the fox, then you are not the fox. Why don't we be best friends and I'll introduce you to my other best friend when we see each other again?" She said and brought out her hand. Naruto brought out his hand and they shook." All of them breathe a sigh of relief.

"Alright, now that that is settled, why don't you follow Renji over here and get cleaned up so we can take you shopping for some new clothes. Ino, after you get cleaned up, take Byuakya over to your house and pack up all of your stuff, so you can move in with us." Ino's face took on a sad expression as she remembers the death of her father.

"You didn't have any choice, right?" Yuudai sighed as he figured that she was going to ask that question.

"No, I didn't. He left me with no choice."

"I guess I can accept that."

"It'll be alright, Ino. You can come through this. I know it."

"Alright, guess we better get going." Ino said with a smile on her face as she went over to Byuakya who led her to the baths followed by Renji and Naruto. Yuudai sighed and heard a knock on the door. He got up and opened the door to see the Hokage, Kakashi Hatake, and Hiashi Hyuuga.

"Mmm, I guess I shouldn't be surprised that I should find you three here after my little outburst last night. Come on in. Naruto and Ino are taking baths right now." He led them to a meeting room and the three sat down while Yuudai went to get some drinks. He returned with 4 cups of tea and sat down in front of the 3 most powerful people in Konoha. "I assume that you told them what I said last night?" The Hokage nodded. "Good, now I should explain some things so we won't have any problem in the future." The door opened and Soifon and Kenpachi stepped through and sat down behind Yuudai. "What I told you when we first met was true but I didn't tell you all of it. We came here at the request of a certain individual to watch over Naruto. A certain individual named Arashi Uzumaki." The Hokage and Hiashi were drinking when he said this and proceeded to spit out their drinks upon hearing Arashi's name. Kakashi was wide eyed upon hearing his sensei's name.

"How is that possible?" Asked Kakashi.

"Before I get to that, let me explain who we are. We are not exactly normal. You are familiar with the technique that the 4th used on kyuubi." The Hokage nodded.

"It makes a contract with a Shinigami and requires the life of the user to use it."

"True, but what if I said that it was a second level Shinigami and instead of taking his life, sent him to us, the 1st level Shinigami." Nobody said a word after that. It took a while for the information to sink in.

"So he is alive?" Kakashi finally said.

"Well, sort of. His soul is alive, but his body is dead. He is at Soul Society right now, training in the art of the Shinigami. He asked us to watch over Naruto because he had doubt on how the villagers would react to him being the container of the kyuubi. It appears that he was right as he was going to die at the hands of Inochi Yamanaka.

"So that's why you said that she was now an orphan."

"Yes, we..." The door slammed open and a little pink haired girl stood in the doorway.

"WHERE IS INO-CHAN?!" She screamed causing them to wince at the pitch of it.

"Sakura-chan? Is that you?" said another voice. They turned to see Ino and Naruto in a bathrobe and behind them are the two men who escorted them. Sakura ran up to them and hugged Ino tightly.

"Ino, I'm so glad you are alright! After I heard about what happened to your dad, I was worried and this lady told me where to find you."

"What lady?"

"That one." She pointed toward the door and there stood a woman with long wavy, strawberry-blond hair with a good sized rack.

"Ah, Matsumoto, I was wondering where you were."

"I saw her trying to find out where Ino was and I helped her."

"Good girl, now maybe you can go with Naruto and Byuakya to get some new clothes. You might want to hide him with a henge first."

"Alright." She walked over to Naruto who was currently engaged in heavy talk with the two girls. They went and got dressed in the clothes that the Shinigami usually wear, but without the captain's cloak and sword. Matsumoto did a henge on Naruto to make him look like a boy with brown hair, green eyes, and no whiskers. They set out to find some new clothes and stuff for Naruto, leaving Yuudai, Kenpachi, Soifon, Hiashi, Kakashi, and the 3rd.

"So where were we?"

"You were telling them about Ino."

"Ah yes, Ino's dad tried to kill Naruto and we were forced to step in and he wounded up dead. I want to adopt Ino and Naruto and train them in our ways as well as the way of the ninja. Also, I think I want to do the same thing with Sakura. There is something familiar about them yet I have never seen them before and our zanpakuto wouldn't react the way that they did.

"Zanpakuto?" asked the 3rd.

"Our weapon of choice." He drew his own sword. "Our swords are alive, in a sense. Each of them contains a spirit who decides if they want to be with us. Our zanpakuto also has release states." The confusion that was etched on their faces spoke louder then words. "Maybe it would be better if I showed you." He put his index finger and middle finger on his sword and slide it up as he spoke. "**Extend your shadow, Sephiroth."** The blade was glowing green and you could feel heavy winds coming off of it. It was so heavy that it knocked the hat off of the 3rd. The glow dissipated revealing a crystal sword in place of the metal. "When we release our zanpakuto, we gain abilities that are very helpful to us." The 3 didn't speak as they absorbed this information. Finally, one of them spoke up.

"So, you are going to teach the Naruto, Sakura, and Ino the ways of the Shinigami."

"Yes, although I would like if they had some help with the ninja arts. I can teach him my jutsu's but I want them to have a variety to choose from."

"I can help with that. I can teach them jutsu's that I have copied using my sharingan."

"Good, I expect you to teach them for a couple of hours each day."

"But something bothers me, you seem to know much more about us then someone who just moved in." stated the 3rd. Yuudai grinned.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask that. I am from around here, so is Kenpachi here. Have you ever heard of a Village Hidden in the Dark?" The Hokage was thinking of where he heard it before.

"I heard of it a little, but I can't remember."

"Well, I belong to that village. We are the guardians of this world. We make sure that nothing really bad happens and step in only when necessary. The last time we interfered was when we gave the 4th knowledge of the 2nd level of Shinigami that saved this village from the kyuubi."

"Arashi never did say where he got the technique."

"I'm not surprised; we prefer to keep out existence a secret. However, I am worried that we won't be around the next time that somebody decides to go after Naruto. Hiashi, can I count on your clan to help Naruto if he is in danger?"

"You can count on the Hyuuga's. We never thought of Naruto being the kyuubi. We can see everything with our eyes, and we can see that Naruto is merely the container of the kyuubi. But how can we know when he is in danger?" Yuudai thought for a moment.

"I might have something. Our village has a special seal that we use to inform us when someone that we are watching over is in danger. It will feel like the seal is burning and that let's us know that he/she is in danger. There are 2 kinds of this seal. The base seal is put on the one who we want to protect. The satellite seals are the ones which lets us know that that person is in danger. It works by making a link with the person's emotions and thoughts. If the person is feeling scared or thinks that he is about to die, the seal will activate letting everybody know that has the seal, that the person is in danger. When Naruto gets older, he may decide that he wants to take off the seal, and we will take it off for him because he no longer wants to be protected, he wants to protect himself so that others won't get hurt to protect him." After he finished explaining the basics of the seal, the 3rd was shocked that such a seal even existed. Hiashi and Kakashi were shocked too, but less then the 3rd.

"I will allow you to place the seal on our clan. We will protect Naruto until he decides otherwise."

"I want it too and I think some of the other jounin would want it." Stated Kakashi.

"I would have to meet them and talk with them myself before giving it to them."

"Fair enough, maybe they could bring their kids along to play with Naruto and make some new friends." Yuudai smiled.

"That's what Naruto needs right now, to make new friends."

"Alright, it's decided." Stated Sarutobi. Everybody nodded.

"Good, I will come by later and show you how to make the seal after I put it on Naruto."

_Meanwhile in Soul Society_

Arashi was meditating with his sword in his lap in an attempt to contact his zanpakuto's spirit. He was having no luck when a dark figure emerged in his mind. His body was made of shadows. "Who are you?"

"**I am the spirit that will inhabit your zanpakuto. My name is Himura Kenshin."**

"_Nice to meet you."_

"**Nice to meet you too. I understand the situation about your son and I want to help him."**

"_Why?"_

"**I am a protector of the weak. I know what your son is going through. I went through the same thing when I was young."** He didn't wait for a reply before disappearing. He opened his eyes and discovered his zanpakuto has changed. Instead of one sword, there were two and both of the blades had the kanji for 'manslayer' inscribed on them and the blade itself was perfect. The doors opened and Jushiro came in. He took one look at Arashi and figured out what happened.

"So you finally found him. What is his name?"

"Himura Kenshin, I think I'm going to like this guy." Jushiro laughed.

"No, I wouldn't doubt it. By the way, a report came in from Yuudai. It seems that a group of jounin tried to kill him last night, but they stopped it. Naruto, along with a girl that goes by the name of Ino Yamanaka, is currently living with them. He also said that he is going to train Naruto, Ino, and another girl named Sakura Haruno in the art of the Shinigami as well as the ninja arts." Arashi's face frowned as he heard of an attempt to kill his son. To be honest, he wasn't really surprised, deep down; he knew that they would never accept him as one of their own. As they were talking, the door burst open and Izuru Kira, lieutenant of the 3rd Division, burst through with a face that looked liked he just seen a ghost, but what he saw was worst.

"2nd...level...shinigami...outside!" He said inbetween breaths. Jushiro turned and ran outside followed by Arashi. After running and using the body flicker technique, they made their way over to the large space near the north gate where a 2nd level Shinigami, along with 1st Division captain and the rest that were not with Yuudai. When they arrived, the shinigami turned his head and looked at Arashi. Arashi recognized him as the same one who sealed the fox. Apparently, he had been waiting for him as he spoke.

"**Arashi Uzumaki, after consulting with the council, it is decided that we will allow you to return to your world after 10 years passed. We will not tell you the reason for this as you will have to find out on your own."** The shinigami turned and floated away, disappearing from view each second until he was gone. There was silence as everybody looked at Arashi, who was currently taking in this information. Finally, he realized that after 10 years have passed, he could go home. He started jumping up and down, shouting that he was going home. Everybody there smiled and let him contiune because it is a once-in-a-lifetime oppurtunity to go back to the real world alive. After a while, he settled down and you could see that he was crying a little.

"You are the luckest man alive. You get to go home." Jushiro said.

"I never thought that I would be able to go home."

"Well, you will be able to in ten years. Lets contiune your training. Who knows, maybe you will be able to achieve bankai before you leave."

"Alright." Arashi turned and left with Jushiro following.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Well, here is chapter two. I have decided on the girls for the harem and would like your opinion. As always, please read and review, I love reviews. It encourages me to continue.

Sakura

Ino

TenTen

Temari

Matsumoto

Hinamori


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

_Konoha_

Naruto was walking with Matsumoto and Byuakya to find some new clothes and stuff. He knew about the henge on him and knew why it was there. They made their way to a ninja clothes shop and went inside. There were rows of clothes and garments. They made their way over to the children sections. Naruto browed through the clothes taking out the ones that he liked. He settled with t-shirts of various colors, fishnet shirts, blue and black pants and new sandals. His old ones were wearing out. After he picked out what he wanted, they went to the counter and paid for the clothes. They soon left and was walking down the street when they passed a weapons shop. Naruto wanted to go in and see what was in there. After about 5 minutes of begging and using the puppy eyes no jutsu, they gave up and went inside. The store was packed with various weapons and supplies. Naruto ran up to each of the 4 walls to look at the weapons that adorned the walls. Matsumoto caught a glimpse of the store owner looking at Naruto like he was studying him, his eyes going up and down and left and right. She moved her hand closer to the hilt of her sword. Byuakya noticed this as well. After a couple of minutes, the store owner spoke to them. "I know what you're thinking. That I'm like those other bastards that only see the kyuubi in him. But luckly, I'm not one of those people so you can relax and you can drop the henge while you are in here." Matsumoto withdrew her hand from the hilt and the henge disappeared. "So what can I do for you?"

"He just wanted to see what was in here."

"Dad?" A small voice was heard from the back and a girl about 7 appeared from the back.

"Ah TenTen, good timing. See that boy over there?" She nodded. "I want you to tell him about the different weapons and supplies here."

"Ok." She walked over to Naruto who was fingering a kunai. He turned to her.

"Hi, who are you?"

"TenTen Mishima. My father told me to show you around and tell you the different kinds of weapons here."

"Alright." He looked at her closely. "You know, you're kind of cute with those hair buns." She blushed at that statement.

"T-t-thanks, lets get going." She then took Naruto around explain what the various weapons were and what kind of supplies they had." Meanwhile, Matsumoto was talking with the owner who calls himself Yunsung was actually a nice guy. He was a master blacksmith and made his weapons with great care. He requested that he take a look at the sword that Matsumoto was carrying. When he looked at it, he was shocked. The metal was perfect. There were no flaws of any kind. It was like the gods themselves made it, considering where it came from, that might not be far from the truth. After a while, Yunsung ran out of questions to ask and TenTen had finished explaining to Naruto the different kinds of weapons. They soon left and headed back to Naruto's new home but not before putting a henge on him.

_Elsewhere at the same time_

Renji and Ino were walking toward her house. She had been quiet to whole trip. When they passed by people, they gave her looks of apologies as they heard about what happened to her father. They eventually found themselves at her house. They found an ANBU there, surprisingly. He turned and saw them and unlocked the door for them. They went inside. "Well, here we are. Do you need any help packing your stuff?" Ino shook her head. She went up to her room and started packing her stuff. After a while, she came back down with 2 suitcases full of clothes. She went over to the closet and pulled out a broken down box and tape and went back upstairs. Deep down, he had a feeling that that box was going to be heavy. She soon came down with the box fully loaded and it looked like she was having trouble carrying it. He immediately went over to her and relieved her of the box. He set it down and looked back towards her. He could see that she was sad. "Is there anything else you want from the house? She looked around and saw a few things that she wanted to take with her. A photo album, some keepsakes, and other stuff that held sentimental value to Ino. She put it in the box and taped it up. After she was finished, she took one last look at her house. Most of the stuff would be sold and the money would be given to Ino, as per Orphan Laws. The laws state if a child under the age of 18, becomes an orphan. That child would have the option of selling whatever he whatever he or she doesn't want to help with the cost of living by yourself. They also have the option to remain living in the house with reduced payments each month. She decided to live with the Nakatomi's and so the house would be sold along with everything that she didn't take with her. Ino picked up the suitcases and headed out the door without saying a word. Renji picked up the box and followed her, and the ANBU closed the door behind them.

_Unknown Location_

Azien Sosuke was surprised at the news that he just heard. He had spies within Soul Society that report to him on a monthly basis. It appears that a second level Shinigami had sent a man to Soul Society and after some conversations, the 1st division captain handed control over the other divisions to the man who took his place on the captain's seat, Yuudai Nakatomi. That was what surprised him. Never before in the history of the Shinigami was control over all the divisions was handed to someone other then the 1st divisions. However, there was one thing he didn't like about the situation. When they went through the gate, they didn't go to the world that they usually go to. He did some research and found that Yuudai altered the gate to take them to a different world. He observed them for a while and discovered the reason why they went there, to protect a demon carrier. He could tell he was a carrier by the kind of chakra he was putting out. (A/N- In this fic, chakra and spiritual energy are the same thing, so don't complain about it.) The demon is called the Kyuubi no Kitsune, apparently. It is said that the kyuubi is the strongest and is the lord of Hell. He smiled, if they only knew. There is only one King of Hell and it certainly wasn't that fox. He then got an idea. If the fox was claimed to be the lord of hell, then it must be powerful. He then began to think of a way to use its power. After a while, he finished planning and was satisfied with what he planned. Now he just needed to wait for the right moment to strike.

_Konoha_

Ino, Renji, Naruto, Matsumoto, and Byuakya soon made it back to the house safely and with no problems, unless you count the time when a civilian threw a rock in the direction of Naruto. Matsumoto caught it and crushed it with her hands. She walked up to the man and by the time she was finished with him, he was no longer a 'he'. Naruto laughed at the way the man walked as he lobbed in the direction of the hospital. The man would be scarred for life. They had settled quite nicely. Naruto was currently playing with Ino and Sakura with Soifon, Gin and Yuudai watching. There was a poof and Kakashi appeared. "Yo, I talked with some people who understand Naruto. They are going to come by with their kids later on. In fact, one of them is coming right now. His name is Shikku." One of Yuudai eyebrows rose.

"Shikku, the Shadow Controller?" Now Kakashi's eyebrow rose.

"You know him?" He nodded.

"His clan is the only clan outside of our village that can control shadows. At first when we heard of it, members of the council demanded that we bring the clan into our village and question them about how they can control shadows. The debate went on for a while until they finally decided to watch them and research their family. Later we found out that one of their ancestors was an ANBU of ours who retired. He left the village soon after and we lost track of him. He wasn't an ANBU for nothing. All of us have the ability to control shadows." If it was possible, Kakashi's eyebrow rose even higher. "You don't believe me, do you?" Kakashi shook his head. Yuudai sighed. "Look down." He did...and saw his shadow...waving at him...when his hands were in his pockets. Kakashi started to stammer until Yuudai started to speak. "We are not shinobi of the dark for nothing. Kakashi managed to regain his self before speaking again.

"I have to go. I have a meeting with the Hokage in a bit." With that, Kakashi poofed out of existence. After about 10 minutes, 2 people came into the back yard. One was a middle aged man with black hair tied into a ponytail. He had several scars on his face. The other was a boy about 5 years old, the same age as Naruto and the girls. Each of them had a lazy expression plastered on their faces. He gestured to his son to go play with the children. He agreed and went over to the children who quickly accepted him. Yuudai motioned Shikku to sit in front of him so they can have a little talk. Meanwhile, Kenpachi was watching them. He was waiting to do the job that Yuudai asked him to do. The time had just arrived and Kenpachi got to work. He removed the patch from his right eye and focused chakra in it.

"**Eye of Truth."** His right eye changed from being a black pupil eye to a full black with no whiteness in them. He then put the patch over his left eye so he could see with his right eye better. This eye was unique. Like the name implies, the eye reveals the truth about everything, whether it was somebody hiding in a henge, or finding out if a person is telling the truth or not. Only a select few has the ability as it seems to have a mind of its own. It tends to skip generations and will only 'implant' itself into someone who is trustworthy enough to use its powers the right way. As he watched them, Shikku's aura was a light blue, a sign that he was telling the truth. After a while, he got up and left leaving his kid behind, he would be back soon. The next person that came was a large man wearing clothes that resemble samurai's. The boy that came with him was thin. The boy went over to where the other kids where playing. The big guy sat down and started to talk with Yuudai and he had a light blue aura around him, same as the other one. They talked and he left, leaving the kid there so they can play for a while. This went on for a while until 2 people came and talked with Yuudai. There aura was different. Instead of the light blue, theirs were red and black. He knew those colors well. Red was hate, while black was intent to kill. They soon left and Yuudai motioned Kenpachi over to him. He went over and sat down. "So, what did you see?"

"Everybody was fine until you got to the last 2."

"The Haruno's?" He nodded. "That's weird. They seemed to be nice people, even when I told them about Naruto.

"I noticed that the aura around those two increased during one point in the conversation."

"What were the colors of the aura?"

"Red and black." He sighed.

"This could become troublesome in the future. The only thing we can do is keep a close watch on them and hope for the best." He looked at the group of children. Everybody was running from Choji in what looks to be a game of tag. He could see that Naruto was getting along with everyone quite nicely. He hoped that Naruto would be able to live a peaceful life but he knew that it would never happen.

_Later_

Yuudai was tired. He had just finished putting the last of the seals on the people who he had deemed trustworthy of having it. He had put it on Shikku, Choji's father, Hiashi Hyuuga along with some of the main and branch members, Kakashi, the Hokage, and even Itachi. He was surprised when Itachi came this morning. From what he heard, he was the perfect weapon made by the Uchiha's. Right now, he was dead tired. He was currently walking through the market place and people were giving him stares. The exact kind that they give Naruto. He knew why though. He took Naruto in and they don't like that. They want to see him suffer or worse, dead. He was currently talking with his zanpakuto's spirit, Sephiroth.

"_**I seen this kind of behavior before and it usually ends very bad and with lots of blood."**_

"_For once, I agree with you. Naruto has been shunned, hated, and tortured his whole life. If we didn't interfere when we did, he would have snapped and the fox would take over and kill everybody and that means more work for us, but somehow I doubt that. In fact, I bet that more then half of the people here would have been sent to hell because of what they did to Naruto."_

"_**I could feel the hatred coming off of these people. It was wonderful being near such hate."**_

"_Yeah, and that got you killed. Remember Cloud? He used that hate against you. You need to take a break from the hate and allow yourself the right emotions. If there is one lesson that you should learn, it is that hate and misery will never get you anywhere. I saw that you have the ability to change when you were wondering the spirit realm. I gave you the chance to start again and redeem yourself. You are actually doing well, but you still have a long way to go."_

"**_Yeah, I'm working on it. By the way, I did feel another emotion from those girls, Ino and Sakura, I believe their names were."_**

"_Do tell."_

"**_Love. Love for the blond. I could tell when Ino first bumped into Naruto that something sparked between the two and the same thing happened with Sakura._**"

"_This coming from a demi-god who wallows in hate and misery. I'm proud of you for noticing that, but something else comes to mind. What would happen if the villagers find out those two girls really likes Naruto and one of them is living with him?"_

"_**I don't know, but it won't be pretty. The best thing we can do is keep it a secret for now and hope that nobody finds out until they can take care of themselves."**_

"_I agree, we need to keep it as quiet as we can. I'll tell everybody else to keep their mouth shut."_ They both agreed on what needed to be done and Yuudai soon arrived at his house.

I'm going to stop it here. I have a bit of a writer's block and not sure where to go on from here. Also after some comments about the harem, I have decided to take out Matsumoto, Soifon, and Yourichi. The reason being is that I can't figure out a way to make it right. So I will put in Hinamori, and Rukia. But at this point in time, I'm having doubts on whether or not I should have more then 2 people. Sakura and Ino are for sure but I'm having doubts if it is possible for me to do more then two. I don't think that I'm a good enough writer to do write a harem with a lot of people. I hope that I won't lose readers because of this. Anyway, please R&R. I would like at least 10 reviews before I post the next chapter. After seeing the number of people on the alert list(50) and only a handful of people reviewing, that gets discouraging after a while.

Ja Ne

Gnosismaster


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

_October 10th _

The months passed by swiftly. The training of Naruto, Ino, and Sakura was going doing well. They were taught the basics of the different spells and the different kinds of spells of the demonic arts. The 3 were doing well on the offensive spells. Naruto had trouble with the binding spells because he had trouble learning the incantation, but he figured it out eventually. They were noticeably disappointed when Yuudai informed them that they won't be learning swordsmanship until they reach 10. The reason being is that they were too small to actually hold a sword so they will be stuck with practicing the spells until they reach 10. The training with the jounins was doing well. The first thing Gai did, for taijutsu training, was put weights on each of the children and run 5 laps around Konoha, much to their dismay. Ninjutsu training with Kakashi was hard. They spent the first half building up their chakra control by climbing a tree without using their hands. Sakura and Ino were able to get up halfway before falling down leaving a foot-sized mark on the tree. Naruto however, never even got up to an inch before falling down. This continued for a while until Naruto was able to make it up halfway. Genjutsu training was the worst for Naruto. He understood the basics of it but he couldn't make a decent genjutsu. The girls were doing well. Naruto could detect genjutsu and he is able to dissolve a number of low level genjutsus. Strategy lessons with the Nara's weren't that hard. Naruto was currently with Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Kiba and his dog, Hinata, Neji, TenTen, and Rock Lee at the playground with Shikku and Chouza watching. For some odd reason, everybody's respective parents dropped them off at the playground and were told to don't come home until 6. Naruto was clueless as to what that meant. The rest of the villagers were preparing for the Kyuubi festival and Naruto dreaded this day. This was the day that the 4th defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune and so far there has been 3 attempts on Naruto's life. Yuudai on the other hand was at his house with the other Shinigami and a few ninja's decorating the house for Naruto's birthday party. There was something different about them. Each of them wore a Konoha headband. A few of them had finished their jobs and were now talking.

"Do you think he'll like this?"

"I know that he will love this."

"From what I've been able to find out, Naruto never celebrated his birthday. They were always filled with pain from the villagers who beat him senseless and sometimes they would almost kill him if it weren't for ANBU, but now I think that things are going to be different now." The conversation continued on while the decorations were put up. There were streamers all around. Presents were on the table that people dropped off although, he had a few suspicions on a couple of them. There was cake and lots of ramen. This lasted for a few hours until 6 rolled around. They all waited for Shikku's shadow to appear telling them that they were close. Soon a shadow came out from under the doorway and possessed somebody. The said possessed informed them by violently shaking the person next to the possessed since the possessed couldn't talk. They all knew what that meant and got ready. They all hid and turned off the lights. A few minutes passed and the front door opened to reveal Shikku, Chouza, and the kids. The lights flipped on and everybody yelled "SURPRISE!" Naruto, who never had a birthday party before, was scared and started running away from the house scared out of his mind. Soifon caught up with him and calm him down somewhat, explaining to him what just happened. They made their way back to the house where the party has already started. Naruto was still a bit scared from being surprised but he calmed down enough to understand what it is that they did for him. After a while, Naruto started to get into the swing of things. Everyone he knew was there and some that he didn't know were there also. The Hokage, Hiashi, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, even Itachi came, and several other jounin were also there.

The party lasted for a while. Naruto and friends played various games and after a couple of hours passed, they got to the presents. The Nara's got him a book called "Shogi for Dummies." The Akamichi's gave him a coupon for 3 years discount for Naruto's favorite ramen shop (can't remember the name). The Hyuuga's gave him a scroll detailing the human body and the right points to hit to disable your enemy. The Uchiha's gave him a scroll of various techniques that the Uchiha's copied and written down. The next present was from all of the Nakatomi's (and the rest of the Shinigami save one.).

"This is a unique gauntlet. It's made of leather and made to grow with you. It has unique abilities such as creating a barrier in case the hollows come after you."

"You mean those monsters that you tell me about?"

"Yep, the very same. This gauntlet is also a failsafe in case little foxy tries to take over without your consent."

"**I wish you two would stop calling me 'foxy' and he should know by know that I have no intention of trying to escape."**

"_He is just looking out for me and I know that you won't do anything to hurt me."_

"**Whatever, I'm going to sleep."** 'Foxy' went further into his cage and went to sleep as evident by the snoring. He was soon back in the real world. Everybody was looking at him weird.

"Sorry, I kind of zoned out there for a minute." He said while scratching the back of his head. Some of the jounin's faces went pale as they realized why he was zoned out. Yuudai noticed the tension in the room and decided to break it up.

"Well, I think it's time for some food. Why don't you get some ramen?"

"RAMEN!!!!!!!" The blonde shouted and the boy tried to run over to the nearest bowl of ramen, but Yuudai stopped him.

"Not yet, there is one more present." Naruto looked up to him to see him holding a big scroll. "This is from our commander. He and the rest of our clan have decided that it would be beneficial for you to have a contract with the Shinigami." At this point, everybody's face paled.

"Such a contract doesn't exist, does it?" Asked the Hokage. Yuudai and the rest of the Shinigami looked at him.

"You should know something like this was possible considering where we came from." Meanwhile, while they were talking, kyuubi was giving Naruto an earful and banging on his cage.

"**THAT FUCKING BASTARD!!! WHAT THE FUCK IS HE THINKING IN THAT FUCKING BRAIN IN HIS FUCKING HEAD OF HIS!?!?!** Naruto twitched at hearing so many curse words in the same sentence.

"_What's wrong foxy?"_ Ignoring the nickname, he spat out his response.

"**WHAT'S WRONG IS THAT FUCKER IS TRYING TO ENTER YOU INTO THE CONTRACT OF THE VERY SAME PEOPLE(**I guess you can call them that)** THAT SEALED ME INTO YOU!"** Naruto's face took on a look on confusion.

"_Who sealed you in me?"_

"The second level Shinigami." A new voice made itself known. The small Naruto turned to see Yuudai and Kenpachi behind him. Kyuubi took this time to voice his opinion.

"**YOU!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING ENTERING HIM INTO A CONTRACT WITH THE SINIGAMI!?"**

"He needs this contract. With it, he is immune to any attempts to remove you from your prison, thereby killing Naruto and he needs the protection of both levels of Shinigami if the rumors I heard were true." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow.

"**What rumors?"**

"That Aizen Sosuke is after him." Kyuubi raised the other eyebrow in confusion. "Azien is a former Shinigami. He betrayed us along with Tousen and sided with the Hollows. They are very powerful and Naruto, Sakura, and Ino need all the help they can get." Now kyuubi's eyebrow's rose even further, if that's possible.

"**Why those two girls?"**

"Because they have the ability to become Shinigami themselves along with Naruto. They just need the right training." Kyuubi thought for a few minutes.

"**I understand and I will allow you to let the boy sign the contract."**

"Good and now we will take our leave." Yuudai, Kenpachi, and Naruto all dissolved leaving kyuubi alone with his thoughts. Naruto soon found himself back in the real world with Yuudai's and Kenpachi's hand on both of his shoulders. Naruto looked up to Yuudai who had a smile on his face. They both nodded understanding what just happened. "Now that that's settled, let's get this contract signed." He turned to Sakura and Ino. "You two should sign this as well. It would be better in the long run." They came over and sat down beside Naruto as Yuudai unrolled the scroll. There were nine spots filled and two of them had red on the slots. All three of them looked at him. "That means that the contract with the person has been voided." They nodded, understanding. "Now, the way the you sign the contract is different than the way you would sign normally. First you need to have blood on your fingers." He demonstrated by cutting himself small slits on his fingers and thumb. "Then you put the hand on an empty slot and then I will send my chakra through your hand and onto the slot. The reason I'm doing this is because you can't sign the contract without the chakra of a current Shinigami, otherwise the traps will go off and kill the person trying to sign their name." Everyone paled when he said that because they didn't want the same thing to happen to their children. Yuudai then proceeded to sign the contract with each of them. At first, Sakura and Ino were hesitant but after some words and comforting, they finally managed to get the contact signed with all three of them. "Good, there is one thing that you need to know. This contract will not become active until you reach ten. The reason being is that the Shinigami need to see if you are worthy of holding the contract. Think of it as a trial." They nodded and he rolled it back up. Afterwards, they got down to eating. Naruto consumed their entire supply of ramen and he was still hungry. Choji cried when he saw someone with a big appetite like him. They finally got to the cake. It was chocolate and vanilla and was decorated with a bowl of ramen and had 6 candles. Naruto was confused on what to do. Soifon explained the purpose of the candles. Naruto slowly understood and turned toward the candles.

"_I wish I can become Hokage."_ And blew out the candles. A loud cheer erupted from the crowd. The candles were taken out and the eating commenced.

_Elsewhere_

The festival was in full swing. Everyone was having fun as they played games, have dates, and other stuff that you do at the festival. However, a small group of people had other things on their minds. "Damn kyuubi, we should kill it now while it is weak."

"How are you going to do that? He lives with somebody now and I heard that they are powerful."

"How powerful are they? They aren't even ninja's."

"I agree with you. They aren't ninja's and if we can manage to kill him, we can place the blame on them."

"Good idea and I know a few people that would be willing to help us. Meet me back here in one hour." The group dispersed.

_Couple of Hours later_

The party was winding down. Some people left already because it was getting way past their bedtime. The only ones left were Naruto, Ino, and Sakura because she had somehow convinced her parents to let her spend the night, and a couple of Shinigami. The rest was temporally recalled to deal with Menos Vastro Lorde that suddenly popped up. Vastro Lorde is the most powerful of the Menos so they need all the Shinigami they can spare. Soifon and Hitsugaya remained behind. The lights turned off and everybody went to bed with Sakura and Ino sleeping with Naruto. At first, Yuudai was skeptical about it but after promises and puppy eyes no jutsu, he finally agreed with the condition that he would check up on them once in a while. They went to bed with each of the girls on each side. Yuudai had a sneaking suspicion that it was a birthday gift. Over the months, they had gotten close to each other and his friends as well, especially that TenTen girl. In fact, he might have a little harem when he grows up. He is fully aware of the Clan Restoration Act allowing multiple wives in order to revive a clan that is near extinction. During the party, he spied Naruto shifting his eyes back and forth, like he is expecting something to happen. Something might happen, or something might not, he couldn't know but they would deal with it when it happens. Yuudai slipped out of the room and turned off the lights and made his way over to his room. He went in and got undressed and untied his headband. He never thought that he would get one. The day it happened was unexpected.

_Flashback_

"Oof." Gai had just delivered a punch to Naruto's stomach and was sent flying into the nearest tree. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura were practicing taijutsu with Gai for about 30 minutes when the Hokage came up carrying a box.

"Ah Yuudai, I was wondering if you have a moment."

"To what do I owe the pleasure of the Hokage's company?"

"I was wondering if you would like to become offical Konoha ninja."

"What rank?"

"Jounin."

"Why would we want to be jounin?"

"Cause then you will be allowed in certain places and have more authority."

"Mmm, I would have to talk with everybody else and see what they think." Yuudai then retreated into the house and emerged 10 minutes later with everybody else. "Lord Hokage, after consulting with my peers, we have decided to officially become Konoha ninja."

"Good, I had a feeling that you would accept. Your new headbands are in this box. I will take care of the paperwork." Everybody went up to the box and pulled out a headband. They tied them to their foreheads and they were now Konoha jounin.

_End Flashback_

He smiled at the memory. Naruto, when he heard about it, was jumping up, down, left, right, because his father, mother, and relatives all became ninja's. He shut the light off and went into his bed. Meanwhile, a mob had formed near the Nakatomi house. There were civilians, ninja's, and some ANBU. They put together a plan where the ANBU would sneak into the house, take the boy and bring him out here where they could kill him. Two ANBU made their way from the group to begin their plans. They entered the house through a window and made their way over to the room where the 'demon boy' sleeps. They reached it to see Naruto sleeping, except he wasn't alone. Two girls were sleeping besides him side by side. "What should we do?"

"We'll take them with us. It's obvious that the demon had brainwashed them. When they see him die, they will snap out of it." They nodded and picked up the three children and made their way outside to the mob. The ANBU put down the girls but dropped Naruto, making him wake up.

"What the hell? What was that for?"

"We will finally finish what the 4th started." Naruto paled. He knew exactly what that meant. He heard it all the time in the streets. The girls were up and heard every word that the man said and was currently trying to escape their holders. When you look at Naruto, he looks like a scared kid with nothing out of the ordinary, but if you remove his shirt, you can see the area of the skin that is above the heart is glowing, the area where Yuudai put a specific seal.

_Nakatomi Residence_

Yuudai was having a nice dream that involved Soifon in a bikini with his favorite food, ramen when a burning sensation woke him up. He looked at his arms and his eyes widen so much that his eyeballs were in danger of popping out. "SHIT!" He immediately jumped out of bed, only grabbing his sword and made his way to where the seal activated. He turned his head and saw Kenpachi, also in his boxers and Soifon, in a bra and panties. He could feel blood coming from his nose when he saw her. A minute passed and they finally arrived at the place where a mob was currently beating up Naruto and he could see Sakura and Ino struggling to get free. He landed, killing the 2 people that were beating him up and Kenpachi, and Soifon landed besides Naruto. The girls managed to escape and make their way over to Naruto.

"Get out of the way, boy or we will get through you the hard way. You three can't fight against all of us and live." Yuudai looked at the mob which is considerably large. He dropped his head.

"You're right. There's no way that we can't hold off against a mob this size." At that statement, everybody in the mob grinned. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino took on a look of disbelief. Kenpachi and Soifon remained emotionless, but if you looked closely, you could see a small grin. "However, Sephiroth can." He dropped his sword but it didn't hit the ground, it floated, earning different looks from the villagers/ninjas/ANBU. The sword unsheathes itself and floated in front of Yuudai. "I'm counting on you not to make any unnecessary kills." He spoke to the sword. The mob looked like he was crazy, but the grins on the other two spoke otherwise. The sword seemed to nod before striking itself into Yuudai's heart, killing him. He dropped to the ground on his knees. He grabbed the sword and pulled it out. Naruto immediately started to run to Yuudai but was held back by Soifon.

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Look." She pointed to Yuudai who was still on his knees. He then began to glow green. He was getting bigger, his hair was getting longer. The crowd watched not sure what to do. Finally, an ANBU drew his katana and ran to Yuudai and swung his sword down. What happened next was unexpected. Yuudai raised his sword and blocked the attack and the sword extended itself. By now, the glow disappeared and what was there shocked everybody, including the newcomers which included the Hokage.

"**Well, looks like I can finally have some fun."** The voice that spoke was not Yuudai as the figure raised his head to reveal a new face and body. He had long silver hair and silted green eyes (You should know who he is by now.).

"What are you?" The ANBU spoke.

"**My name is Sephiroth and I am a demi-god."** He pushed the ANBU back and he flew into the building leaving a human size indention. He then stood up (fully clothed mind you). **"I want to know something. Why do you insist that Naruto is a demon?"** He asked the mob who, by now, had shocked faces, including the ninja behind them who arrived in response to the seal.

"B-b-because he has a demon in him." Replied a villager.

"**Ah, let us examine that claim for a moment. What does Naruto do every time that you and the rest of this pathetic village finished beating him up?"** He let the question hang in the air for a moment before answering his question. **"He does nothing. He takes the beatings and does nothing to relieve himself of the pain. If he truly was the demon then the people who beat him senseless would be dead in seconds. He cries, like everybody else. He feels pain from being alone and from being hated by the village. He feels happiness every time something good happens to him. He gets angry every time that he has to deal with the cold stares and insults hurled at him. In my book, that is the very definition of a human being, not someone who is possessed by a demon. Naruto is only the carrier of kyuubi. Sure, he may have whiskers but that doesn't give you the right to beat him until he was able to die. The only reason that he survived your beatings is because kyuubi heals him everyday."** As Sephiroth talked, the villagers listened and understood what he was talking about. As he continued, the group began to understand what Naruto really was. **"In all my life, I have never seen somebody mistreated like this and it sickens me. If it weren't for my host holding me back, I would have destroyed this village long ago."** Everybody twitched at that, they could tell that he is more then capable of carrying out his threat. Sephiroth studied the mob. After a couple of minutes of looking at their faces, he finally spoke. **"I can see that my words have made an impact on you. If you have truly changed your minds, then leave this place and start trying to make it up to him."** At that statement, more than half of the villagers started to walk away, deep in thought, but there where still quite a number of people there, two of which, were Sakura's parents. **"So, you still only see him as a demon. A pity, I hoped that I wouldn't have to kill again."** At that, the remaining people charged at Sephiroth.

"YOU SHALL NOT CORRUPT OUR CHILDREN, DEMON!" The loyal ninja's prepared for a fight, while Sephiroth just sighed. He disappeared from view as he made his way to the nearest ninja and punched him with his left hand (sword in his right) and sending him flying though two buildings. He then slashed at another, sending him flying as well. He looked around and saw the remaining opponents surround him. He smirked. He raised his hand up and a column of fire erupted from the ground incinerating the ninja's, unfortunally Sakura's parents were caught in the blaze. The remaining ninja's were being dispatched by ANBU that the 3rd brought. Sephiroth walked up to the children. Sakura was shaking violently. She had just seen her parents killed. He bent down to her.

"**I'm sorry I had to do that, but if I didn't kill them, they would've killed Naruto the next chance they got."** Sakura nodded, understanding considering what her parents did to her when they found out she was friends with the 'demon boy'. She shuddered at the memory. Sephiroth felt a presence behind him. He turned to see the Hokage with several ANBU behind him.

"Who are you?"

"**My name is Sephiroth, the spirit of Yuudai's zanpakuto."**

"Where is he?"

"**He is dead."** The Hokage tensed up. **"He is dead until I return the life he has given to me back to him."**

"Are you?" He brought his hand to his chin and thought for a moment.

"**No, I haven't been out for a while and I want to stretch my legs. But don't worry, he'll be back soon."** Sephiroth didn't wait for a reply as he vanished. The Hokage sighed as he looked at the group in front of him. In front of him were some of the most powerful clan members in Konoha. The Nara's, Hyuuga, Uchiha, Sarutobi (don't know his last name so I'll go with that), Inuzuka, and several others, the man known as Kenpachi was currently holding the girls behind him and there seemed to be 3 heads instead of one and he was still in his boxers. The woman known as Soifon had Naruto on top of her shoulders and was in bra and panties. He could feel a nosebleed coming on. They soon left back toward the Nakatomi residence leaving the Hokage to clean things up.

_Forest_

Sephiroth was enjoying his freedom while it lasted. He made his way to the forest surrounding Konoha and was relaxing by a waterfall. Whether his host knew it or not, he loved nature and is inspired by it.

"_Heh, another surprise from the nightmare that is Sephiroth. I never pegged you for the nature type."_

"**You don't know everything that there is to know about me and I prefer to keep it that way. Now if you don't mind, I would like to enjoy my freedom in peace."** With that, Yuudai didn't bother him again as he drifted off to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Another chapter gone. After thinking for a long time, I have decided to have Sakura, Ino, TenTen, Temari for Naruto's harem. Hinata will be with Sasuke. Rukia, Yourichi will be Ichigo's harem. I'm kind of scared that I will mess this up but I promise you that I will try my best. Next chapter will be a time-skip of 5 years or so to when they are about to graduate from the academy. What is Naruto's age at that time? Please tell me. Please read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Timeskip_

6 years have passed since that incident on October 10th. Nakatomi Uzumaki Naruto is now 12 years old. Nakatomi Haruno Sakura is now 12 years old as well as Nakatomi Yamanaka Ino. They want to keep their clan names so when they marry, they can continue the line. Sakura is currently living with the Nakatomi's because Sephiroth killed her parents. Some people gave Sephiroth a nickname. They called him Sephiroth the Nightmare. Sephiroth was please at his nickname. Naruto is currently dating 4 girls, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and TenTen. At first when the girls found out that they wanted Naruto and that other girls wanted him too, let's just say they would have been sent to the hospital if it wasn't for Yuudai, Kenpachi, Renji, and Soifon breaking them up. After they calmed down somewhat, they took them to a room where Yuudai gave each of the girls a stern talking to. By the time they came out, they had one thought in their minds. _'Mine.'_ Yuudai assured them that they will all get a chance with him in accordance with the Clan Restoration Act which states that in the event that a clan is about to become extinct, the surviving members are allowed to practice polygamy, or the right to marry more than once. Yuudai was also surprised to find out from his female Shinigami that once a female becomes 200 years old, they have the option of transforming their bodies if they want to be able to mate, because their ovaries died when they originally died. So if Matsumoto, who is about 195, decides to go through with it in 5 years or so, she can change her body to where her body is 20 or whatever she decides. Yuudai was shocked at the least, because right then and there, they stated that the females will help revive the clan and make a new breed of Shinigami. One that can use the ninja arts as well as the Shinigami arts. When he asked where they got the authorization for it, they replied that they spoke to the commander about it who in turn spoke to the courts since something like this affects everything. After months of debate, they finally authorized it. When they broke the news to Naruto, it was to be expected. At first, he said nothing, then his face took on the deepest red imaginable then promptly fainted, probably because he still remembers the 'birds and the bee's' talk a few weeks back. That wasn't the only thing that happened during the years. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino soon joined the academy. The biggest thing was when Itachi almost massacred his entire clan. Later, they found out that it wasn't Itachi, but a Sannin named Orochimaru who took the henge of Itachi. Itachi was almost executed but with the help of 12th division Shinigami Mayuri Kruotsuchi and Ibiki, there were able to destroy the memory blocks that Orochimaru put on him. He was granted a pardon much to the joy of one Naruto and the surviving members of the Uchiha clan. The months passed and the 3 finally reach ten, thus they are now able to start learning swordsmanship along with jutsu's that come from the Village Hidden in the Dark as well as others.

3 months after they started learning swordsmanship, they received their zanpakuto's. The blade reacted to their first touch meaning that the zanpakuto has accepted them. About 6 months later, the spirit of each of the zanpakuto's made contact with their users. Naruto's spirit is named Axel, Sakura's spirit is named Xaldin, and Ino's spirit is named Demyx. The next few months were mostly getting to know your spirit. They are now at the academy starting to take the genin exam. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura are all wearing basically the same thing. A black kimono with a hakama with black ninja shoes (Think a vice-captain's outfit.) with a weapons pouch on the leg and several weapons hidden. They each had their zanpakuto's strapped across their backs. They were sitting in the classroom waiting for Iruka to come in and start the class.

"Ok kids, when I call your name, go into the room and we will do the test from there. First up is Shikamaru Nara." The boy called Shikamaru got up and went into the next room and came back later with a headband. This process continued for a while until every one of Naruto's friends passed and the only one left was Naruto. His name was finally called, so he got up and after a few shouts of encouragements from his girlfriends/fan club. Sasuke even has a fan club which a girl named Ami is the leader of. Naruto entered the room where Iruka was sitting at the far side of. "Ok Naruto, I want you to make 3 bunshins."

"Uh Iruka-sensei?"

"Yes?"

"I can't make regular bunshins normally. Can I try making a different kind of bunshin?"

"Uh sure." Naruto grinned. He put his hands in a seal.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu!"** A large cloud of smoke poofed into existence and 50 clones appeared. "HOW'S THAT SENSEI!" Shouted all of the clones at the same time. Iruka covered his ears at the high volume of it.

"Yes you pass Naruto."

"YATTA!" Said the clones before poofing out of existence. He went up and retrieved his headband. Normally, Mizuki would help with the tests but he was killed 6 years ago by Sephiroth the Nightmare. Naruto walked out of the room only to be tackled by his girlfriends, Ino and Sakura. Hinata was there too but she didn't have the courage to glomp Naruto.

"So, I see from your headband that you passed?" Said Ino from behind him.

"Yep, it was easy thanks to our sensei's." Ino was about to reply when she heard a voice behind her. It was Iruka-sensei.

"If you are done with each other, return to your seats." Ino blushed a little and returned to her seats. "Good, now you will take a lunch break and then when you come back, I will announce the rookie of the year." The bell rang and everybody left for lunch. Iruka headed over to the Hokage tower where the Hokage awaited his results. He arrived to see a number of jounin there. He made his way to the Hokage and gave him his report. He read over it and nodded.

"So let's get started on who gets who?" Everybody was about to speak when there was a poof and Yuudai came into existence.

"Yo, sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life." At this, everybody face faulted at hearing the same excuse that Kakashi uses all the time.

"Well, now that everybody's here, let's continue on who gets who."

"I already know who is mine. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura."

"But that's favoritism." Shouted a random jounin.

"No, its not. We have been teaching those 3 a unique style that most of you should know about by now and I'm not even halfway done with it. I am the only one that can be their sensei."

"I guess that would make sense."

"Good, so that's settled. Naruto, Ino, and Sakura are mine. Now if you excuse me I have something to take care of." Yuudai then poofed out of the office. The Hokage then continued the talk on who would get who until it finally finished in time when lunch ended.

_Classroom_

Everybody had just come back from lunch and was patiently waiting for Iruka to come back. The door opened and Iruka stepped in silencing the students. Iruka started talking about stuff that doesn't pertain to this story so I'll skip it. "Now, I will announce the rookie of the year." He allowed a moment to pass for the suspense to rise. "For making 50 solid clones and having high grades, the rookie of the year is...Uzumaki Naruto." A loud cheer erupted from the female population that was composed of Naruto's fanclub. Iruka had to cover his ears at the sheer volume of it. "Alright settle down." The cheering died down enough for Iruka to speak. "Now, we will divide you each into teams of 3. First is Team One." As Iruka was calling out names, Naruto was chatting with Ino and Sakura who sat besides him.

"So who do you think will be partnered with you, whiskers?" Asked Ino to Naruto.

"I don't know, but with any luck I will be partnered with you two. We make a hell of a team." She nodded.

"You got that right. We have been training together for a long time and we know how the other works."

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto..." Naruto's ear's perked up at hearing his name. "...Haruno Sakura..." Sakura and Naruto both cheered. "...and Yamanaka Ino." Now Ino joined in on the cheering. Iruka waited a few seconds before speaking again. "Your sensei is Yuudai Nakatomi." They stared at him for a moment before cheering again. He cleared his throat silencing them then continuing. Team 8: Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uchiha Sasuke. Your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 9: The creator doesn't care about you enough to mention you so I won't either. Team 10: Aburame Shino, Akimichi Choji, and Nara Shikamaru. Your sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. Now that the teams have been selected, your sensei's will come and pick you up and with that, school was over as Iruka went to his desk and sat down. The genin then proceeded to team up with their respective partners and wait for their jounin sensei's to arrive. The door opened and a man with brown hair stepped in.

"I'm here for Team 10." Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino got up and left with their new jounin sensei. The minutes passed and the door opened again. This time, Yuudai Nakatomi stepped in. "OTOU-SAN!" Shouted the trio. He chuckled.

"No need for that. Just call me sensei. Meet me at our training grounds." A dark hole opened up under him and dark tentacles shot out from the hole covering Yuudai until he was fully covered and then he began to float down into the hole. Iruka was speechless as well as half of the class except the ones who already knew about it.

"W-w-what was that?" Iruka stammered. The trio smirked.

"That was a jutsu from the Hidden Dark. It comes in handy from time to time. It's called **Kage Hokou**." Naruto said before the same thing that happened to Yuudai happened to the trio as well. They disappeared leaving a shocked Iruka behind. Kiba took this time to speak up.

"Showoffs." Meanwhile Yuudai was on top of a rock waiting for his students. A couple minutes passed and 3 holes appeared in front of him and Naruto, Ino, and Sakura rose up from the darkness.

"About time, what took you?"

"Iruka-sensei."

"Ahh, I understand. Now let's get started. Normally we would introduce ourselves but that would be pointless since we know each other already so let's continue on to the test."

"What test, sensei?"

"The test that determines if you are worthy of becoming genin or not."_ "3...2...1."_

"WHAT!!!!" Shouted Naruto. "WE ARE ALREADY GENIN!"

"No, not yet, your not. Out of the 32 genin that passed only nine can become full fledged genin."

"Oh, ok."

"So what kind of test do you have for us?" Asked Ino. Yuudai grinned.

"Knock the hat off of Kisuke."

"Who?"

"That would be me." A man stepped out from the shadows. He wore sandal shoes and a bucket hat and a green jacket over a black kimono. He had a cane in his hand.

"I know you. You came and visited a few times."

"Yep, that's me. Now I believe that you are supposed to try to knock my hat off of me." The 3 nodded.

"Good, now you can use whatever means you deem necessary to achieve this objective. Begin." The 3 disappeared to hide to formulate a plan.

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, I never met him. He must be from the other divisions that otou-san told me about."

"If that's true, then why isn't he wearing a captain's cloak and where's his zanpakuto?"

"Don't know, but that isn't important now. What's important is that we knock off his hat."

"And how do you propose to do that? Naruto thought for a few seconds, then his face lit up.

"I got an idea." He leaned in closer to the girls and whispered his plan, unaware of the shadow watching them. Yuudai had his hands fixed in a ram seal but if you look closely, you can see no shadow attached to him even though it is sunny. He grinned.

"So they understand the purpose of the test."

_Later_

"Ah, when are they going to attack? I'm getting bored here." Kisuke heard a sound and 5 Naruto's jumped from the bushes and converged on Kisuke wielding their zanpakuto's. Kisuke brought up his cane and said two words.

"Awaken, Benihime." The cane glowed causing the Naruto's to stop and watch as the cane transformed into a sword. When the glowed subsided, a sword was in place with a curved hilt. The blade itself was bigger then normal. The clones wasted no time in attacking as they converged on him and struck. Only to be parried by Kisuke which resulted in the poofing of 5 clones. Meanwhile, the trio looked on as he destroyed the clones effortlessly.

"This might be a problem." Stated Naruto before getting bonked in the head by Sakura.

"No need to state the obvious, baka."

"Heh, so what now?"

"We follow the plan." The two nodded and disappeared. Sakura drew her sword and quietly released her zanpakuto.

"**Blow Xaldin."** The blade turned sky blue and you could feel wind coming off of it. She focused chakra into her blade. **"Fuuton: Fukyuu Kaze no jutsu. Taira San"** The winds picked up and started blowing hard (best word I could think of). Now that one of her parts is finished, she waited for her turn again. Meanwhile, Naruto felt the winds pick up and it was now his turn. He drew his zanpakuto.

"**Burn Axel."** The blade changed color to dark red and you could feel heat coming off of it. He focused chakra into his blade and whispered **"Katon: Makai Shouheki no jutsu."** The result was immediate. Fire erupted in a circle around Kisuke and surrounded him, trapping him. It should also be noticed that the jutsu that Sakura used was blowing in a circle at the exact same spot that the fire barrier is, thus increasing the intensity of the blaze. Naruto walked over to the circle and smirked. "So what are you going to do now, Urahara-san?" He said nothing. Sakura took this time to climb out of the bushes.

"**Fuuton: Kaze Ken no jutsu!"** She swung her sword and a blade made out of wind left its wake and flew toward Kisuke. He did nothing but say two words.

"**Sing Benihime."** Unknown to the two, a pool of blood rose from the ground and shot up forming a barrier against the blade that was approaching. The wind blade hit and didn't get through, which left the two speechless. He smiled and said two more words. **"Scream Benihime."** The blood dropped on the ground and Kisuke spun his sword around him and a blade of energy followed his wake, destroying the barrier and Sakura's wind jutsu. The backlash was enough to knock the two to the ground. "Is that the best you can do?" Ino took this time for her part of the plan.

"**Dance Demyx."** Her blade turned deep blue and you can feel the wet blade. **"Suiton: Hitoshirezu Kiri no jutsu."** The area around Kisuke and her teammates became enveloped in a dense fog.

"**Katon: Kasai Kusari no jutsu."** The ground beneath Kisuke buckled and chains made from fire erupted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Kisuke, binding him."

**Fuuton: Kaze Ken no jutsu!"** The same blade that Sakura used earlier made another appearance and speed toward Kisuke, who couldn't move because of the bindings. The blade made of wind made contact with his hat and sent it flying, but not before cutting it in half. The mist vanished and there was Kisuke without his hat. A clapping sound was heard, they turned and saw Yuudai-sensei walking up to them.

"Good work everybody. You did a great job."

"So did we pass?" Yuudai brought his hand up to his chin.

"Mmm, I don't know." His eye went down to the kids, who were waiting for his answer. He smiled. "You pass. You are now full fledged ninja. We begin our first mission tomorrow." He did a thumbs up sign. The 3 cheered at being pronounced full fledged genin. Yuudai's attention was diverted as a kunai made its way to the ground in front of the group. They all turned to see who threw it. Naruto's face lit up at seeing who did, his 4th girlfriend TenTen. She, along with Neji, Lee, and Gai, jumped from the tree. TenTen immediately went up and hugged Naruto. Gai took this moment to speak up.

"TENTEN, YOUR YOUTH IS AN INSPIRATION TO US ALL! YOU HAVE WORKED HARD TO PROVE YOUR WORTH TO THIS BOY!"

"NARUTO, YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS A SHINING EXAMPLE TO ALL OF US! YOU ABILITY TO HAVE 4 GIRLS AT YOUR SIDE PUTS THE REST OF US TO SHAME!

"WELL SAID MY STUDENT!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!" The two then proceeded to hug each other while crying and then the impossible happened. The scene changed to a cliff with a sunset in the background. Team 7 plus Team Gai all sweat dropped at the scene in front of them. Yuudai turned toward TenTen.

"Are they always like this?" She sighed.

"Unfortunally yes." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I just know that I'm going to have nightmares tonight."

**

* * *

**

**Fuuton: Fukyuu Kaze no jutsu. Taira San-** Wind style: Eternal Winds-Level 3

**Katon: Makai Shouheki no jutsu- **Fire style: Hell Barrier

**Fuuton: Kaze Ken no jutsu- **Wind style: Wind Blade

**Suiton: Hitoshirezu Kiri no jutsu- **Water style: Hidden Mist

**Katon: Kasai Kusari no jutsu- **Fire style- Fire chain

**Kage Hokou-** Shadow Walk

I have figured out a way to have Bleach girls in the harem so those people who wanted bleach girls in the harem with finally get their wish but not now. As for Kisuke zanpakuto's abilities, I have going to have Sing for defending, and Scream for attacking. Please read and review. I want to know how I did on the fight scene so I can improve and give you better fights. (god knows I need the help.) Sorry if it seems rushed but I wanted to get that out of the way.

Vote- Do you want Zabuza and Haku to live?


	6. Chapter 6

IMPORTANT READ A/N AT THE BOTTOM

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

"_The target has been spotted 50 meters from my current location."_

"_I see it too."_

"_Same here."_

"_What is the target doing?"_

"_Sleeping."_

"_Are all of you in position?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Converge on the target NOW!"_ Three black blurs appeared over a strange creature. The blurs got closer and closer until one of the blurs was on top of it and captured it. The creature woke up and proceeded to scratch the living daylights out of the thing that woke it up.

"_Target aquired."_

"_Can you confirm ribbon on right ear?"_

"_It's there."_

"_DAMN CAT! IF WE HAVE TO CHASE AFTER IT ONE MORE TIME, I'M GOING TO KILL IT!" _Yuudai had to take off his earpiece from the sheer volume of it. 10 minutes later, Team 7 was in the office watching the Fire Daimyo's wife crush the poor cat. "Stupid cat, he deserves to be crushed." The other three nodded in agreement. The woman paid for the mission and left. The Hokage spoke up.

"Next we have helping an elderly couple with their groceries, pulling weeds out of a garden, babysitting the..."

"NO!"

"Naruto, what's the problem this time?"

"I'm sick of all these lame ass missions. I want a real one." Sakura and Ino both nodded in agreement with the blond.

"NARUTO! You are given these missions for a reason. It's to build up teamwork." Shouted Iruka.

"All of us have been living together for the past 6 years. I think that we have teamwork nailed down." Iruka opened his mouth to say something but decided against it. The Hokage chuckled.

"First time I've seen him speechless. You do make an interesting point, so how about I give you a C-rank mission." Naruto's ear's perked up.

"You will?" Naruto started cheering and the two girls bonked him on the head, shutting him up. The Hokage chuckled some more.

"Send in the client." The door opened and a middle aged man holding a sake bottle stepped in.

"These are the ninja supposed to protect me?"

"Who are you?"

"I am the master bridge builder Tazuna. I am currently building a bridge that will change the fate of the Wave country. I expect to get there in one piece."

"You don't have to worry. We are more then enough." As Naruto continued rambling on, Yuudai had other things on his mind. Something about this mission wasn't quite right. He knew of the situation in Wave country and who is in control of it. He was about to tell the Hokage but decided against it. Maybe something good will come of it. He turned his attention to Naruto who was in a headlock by Ino.

"That enough. Get your stuff and meet me at the gate." The three genin body flickered away but just before Yuudai vanished, Sarutobi stopped him.

"I need to talk to you about something." He nodded and listened.

_Meanwhile_

The three genin arrived at the gate where Tazuna and Yuudai-sensei was waiting for them. After checking everything, they set out. "Finally, we get to leave the village! I was getting cramped being stuck in here." Shouted Naruto.

"I have to agree with whiskers. I've wanted to get out and see what's out there."

"If you are going to be this loud, kill me now and save the bandits some trouble."

"Sorry about that, we're just excited that's all." Tazuna just gave a 'hump'. About 10 minutes out, Yuudai informed them that he had to leave the group for a while to deal with something that the Hokage asked him to do. Meanwhile, the three genin continued on with their walk when they passed by a puddle. 3 pairs of eyes were instantly drawn to it. Why was there a puddle when it hasn't rained in weeks? They looked at each other and nodded. Naruto slowed down and grabbed a kunai hidden in sleeve and wrapped an explosive tag around it. He turned around and threw it into the center and a second later, the tag exploded and two men were thrown back. Sakura and Ino then used binding spells and chains erupted from the ground and wrapped around the men and trees behind them. Upon closer examination, they could see that they were missing nin from the Mist village.

"How did you see through our genjutsu?"

"What do you take us for, idiots? A puddle on a clear day when it hasn't rained in weeks."

"Who are you?"

"We are the demon brothers."

"Why did you attack us?"

"We were ordered to kill the old man."

"Really?" Everybody shot a look at Tazuna who sweat dropped. They turned back to the brothers. "Why are you telling us this?

"Honestly, I don't know. I just feel like telling you the truth." Naruto gave Ino a look. He saw that she was smiling and figured that she had something to do with it. Naruto turned his gaze back to Tazuna.

"I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?"

"You think?"

_Meanwhile_

Yuudai has been traveling to a nearby town where he would get the information he needs. He was confused as to why he asked him to be on the lookout for the Sannin Tsunade and Jiraiya and bring them back if possible. He, of course, had no idea where they were so he would ask his spies from the Village Hidden in the Dark. They were scattered everywhere collecting information. He reached a town and headed toward the nearest bar. He went in and went into the bar. "Is Mia here?" He nodded and went to the back. After about 5 minutes, a women woman in her 20's appeared from the back.

"Yuudai!" She instantly ran up to him and hugged him. "It's been too long. I heard about your ascension to captain's rank and getting a team. How did you do it?"

"Eh, I just showed off my bankai, but enough about me, how's your brother?"

"Koto? He's off doing what he does best, killing people."

"Has he got caught yet?"

"Nope, although he came close a few times. So what are you doing here?"

"I need information on where Jiraiya and Tsunade are and also what the current situation with Gatou is."

"Follow me." She led him to the back room where there was other people sorting information. She went over to the file cabinet and looked through it. She found what she wanted and pulled it out. She handed it to Yuudai and he opened it. He read through it.

"Tsunade is in Tea country with Shizune gambling and Jiraiya is in Rock country, most likely peeking in the women's bathhouse." He got another folder and opened it. "Gatou is doing what he does best, mooching off of other people." He looked up to Mia. "Why hasn't he been targeted for assassination?"

"The council doesn't think that we would kill him just yet. Beyond that, we don't know."

"He should have been killed the moment he took control of Wave." He continued looking at the folder. His eyes widen. "It appears Tazuna is building a bridge that connects to the mainland and has been marked for assassination by Gatou." She nodded.

"He hired two missing nins by the name of Zabuza and a girl by the name Haku to kill him." She handed him two more folders. He opened one to reveal information on Haku.

"Interesting, it appears that she has a bloodline mastery of ice and is a survivor of the bloodline genocide. She was taken in by Zabuza." He opened the file containing Zabuza's records. "A-rank missing nin charged with the crime of attempted assassination of the Mizukage. Do we know why he tried to kill the Mizukage?" She nodded.

"His goal was to bring about revolution and change Mist for the better. He was sick of the way they graduated the students earning them the nickname "Bloody Mist. He could be of use to us." He nodded.

"You're probably right." He closed the folders and pulled out two scrolls. "Can you see that Jiraiya and Tsunade get these scrolls." He handed her the scrolls.

"I will."

"Good, now I must be off to get back to my team."

"Ja ne Yuudai."

"Ja ne Mia. Say hello to your brother for me."

"I will." He left and started back to his team. About 15 minutes later, he reached him team who were setting up camp for the night. He approached the camp but not before letting his chakra flair a bit to let them know he's coming. He cleared the forest and approached the camp.

"Run into any problems?"

"Yep, we ran into the Demon brothers, but we didn't have a problem but other then that, no problem. Tazuna wasn't telling the whole story when he asked for assistance."

"I know already. He has a bounty on his head. I assume that you decided to continue the mission?"

"Hai, but where did you go?"

"Can't tell you."

"Yuudai-sensei, there's something I've been meaning to ask you."

"Shoot."

"If the Yondiame was my father, who are my grandparents and are they alive and if so, why didn't they tell me?" asked Naruto.

"I can't tell you for now, but I'm sure that they had a good reason for not telling you."

_Tea Country_

A blond women with a big rack suddenly sneezed causing her to lose the bet that she could hold her breath for 4 minutes losing a lot of money. "Whoever is talking about me, I'm going to castrate them!" She shouted to the heavens.

_Rock Country_

A white haired man was giggling as he wrote notes on his notepad. _"Jackpot, three girls making out. This is pure gold."_ Suddenly he sneezed, catching the attention of the girls who then proceeded to grab anything they can and started pound the living daylights out of the pervert. _"Whoever caused me to sneezed, I'm going to summon Gamabunta and make him pulverize him."_

_Campsite_

Yuudai sneezed two times. "Bless you sensei."

"Thank you."

"Soifon is probably thinking of you." Said Ino with a grin followed by Yuudai.

"I can only hope."

"When are you two going to express your love for each other?" Yuudai spit out his drink.

"We don't like each other like that." Yuudai said quickly.

"Don't lie. We seen the way you two look at each other." Yuudai was cornered. He knew it. "If you aren't going to tell her, then we will."

"Don't! I'll tell her when the time is right."

"Alright, if you say so." She said with a grin. Everybody then proceeded to bed, much to Yuudai's relief.

_The Next Morning_

Team 7 plus one was walking on the path that led to the shore where a boat would be waiting for them. Yuudai had a bad feeling about this day. Yuudai suddenly heard that he was familiar with. "DOWN!" Yuudai pulled Tazuna to the ground and the three dropped down just in time to see and huge sword come out and nearly took their heads off before embedding itself in the tree. They looked up and saw a man with bandages covering the bottom half of his face. They all stood up and prepared themselves for battle. "Momochi Zabuza, A-ranked missing nin from the Mist. To what do I owe the honor of have the Demon of the Hidden Mist here?"

"So you heard of me. I'm honored. I also heard of you, Nightmare of Konoha." Naruto was confused as to what he was talking about but the girls knew what he was talking about.

"What is he talking about?" Asked Naruto.

"6 years ago on your birthday, roughly about 300 villagers and ninja took all of you from our house and tried to kill you. When the seal activated, we knew you were in trouble so we rushed there to protect you. When we arrived, you were half dead. When we went to your side, we realized that the three of us couldn't have a chance against the mob so I did the only thing I could do. I gave my life to Sephiroth and gave him temporary freedom. From what I understand, he was able to convince a lot of the people there that you were not the thing that they saw you as. They left but quite a few people remained, including Sakura's parents. When they attacked, Sephiroth killed them all. You were too young to remember it all." He then heard chuckling from the man in front of them.

"I can tell he enjoyed killing, just like me."

"Hump, this coming from the man who wanted the killing to stop in the Bloody Mist." Zabuza raised an eyebrow, or that's what it looked like considering he had no eyebrow.

"You know of my goals?"

"Yes, and I don't blame you for it. If I was in your position, I would do the same thing, but what I don't understand is why you would work for a scum like Gatou."

"I have my reasons."

"Would it be that you are trying to finish what you started years ago?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"You don't have to reduce yourself to a mere pawn in order to get what you want. There are better ways to go about this."

"Like what?"

"Join the Village Hidden in the Dark. We watch over the affairs of the villagers and interfere when necessary. You remember the assassination of the Earth country Daimyo."

"That was you?" He nodded.

"He was a tyrant who used his people like slaves." Zabuza began thinking about the possibilities of his offer. On the one hand, taking his offer would certainly get the results that he struggled with for so long, but on the other hand, he had no idea what the consequences would be.

"What would I be doing if I take your offer?"

"First you would be given a series of test to see if you are capable of being a Dark nin, but I don't doubt that you would breeze through it in no time. Next you would be given a mission and how you complete that mission will determine where you stand. If you managed to pass everything, you will have absolute freedom to do whatever you want within reason and you will be given missions over time, whether it been watching over someone, or doing assassinations, but that's only if you prove yourself." Zabuza began to think some more. After a while, he began to speak.

"I will consider your offer. I will give you my answer in one week." Zabuza vanished along with his sword and Yuudai could faintly feel another teleportation jutsu. Everybody let out a sigh of relief. They thought that they would have to fight him. They continued on their way to Tazuna's house. They soon reached the house and went in to see a woman and a boy sitting having tea. The woman, upon seeing Tazuna, got up and hugged the old man.

"So you managed to get here in one piece."

"Thanks to these kids." She turned toward the three genin.

"Thank you so much for bringing him here safely."

"No problem. Just doing our jobs."

"Either way, thank you very much. My name is Tsunami."

"My name is Yuudai Nakatomi. This is Naruto Uzumaki Nakatomi. The other blond is Ino Yamanka Nakatomi and the last one is Sakura Haruno Nakatomi." Tsunami was confused as to why they had two last names but shrugged it off.

"Have a seat, I was just about to make dinner, but don't expect much."

"Ah, I got that covered." Yuudai then proceeded to dig through his pack. "Now where did I put that thing?" He rummaged through it some more. "Ah here it is." He pulled out a medium sized scroll. "This scroll has lots of lettuce, tomatoes, meat, and various foodstuffs that will hold all of us until we can get the bridge completed and get Wave stabilized.

"You didn't have to go trough all that trouble." That's what Tsunami's mouth said but her face screamed "THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!"

"It was the least I could do for allowing us to stay here until we complete our mission." Tsunami's mouth was drooling at this point. Yuudai smiled. "Let us go to the kitchen and get some of this stuff out and I can sensitize the scroll to your blood so you can get whatever you need." Yuudai then proceeded to lead the woman to the kitchen.

_Meanwhile_

"What do you think, Haku?"

"I believe that he is telling the truth. I sensed no deceit. They never did find out who killed the Earth Daimyo."

"..."

"And if the village is all that he said it was, then we will be able to accomplish out objectives with the support of a village behind us."

"..."

"What are you thinking?"

"I think we should test him and his power. If he is truly speaking the truth, I will see it in battle. You keep the brats busy."

"Hai, Zabuza-sama."

* * *

A/N- Well another chapter gone. Please read and review. I am going to continue writing my other fics after the next chapter. I have also made significant changes to chapter 2 so go back and reread it. Also, for those of you that have questions about Team 7 first release, don't worry. I have big plans for 2nd release (notice I didn't say final release, wink) The characters Mia and Koto are the property of AssassinKoto. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- "Naruto is MINE!!!!" _Runs around laughing manically when I bump into Itachi who glares at me._

Itachi- "What was that?" _Sharingan eyes staring at me_

Me- "I don't own Naruto."

Itachi- "That's what I thought you said."

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

_Forest_

The next morning after they arrived at Tazuna's house, Yuudai instructed the genin to meet him in the forest for some training. "Alright, what I am going to teach you is very hard and requires teamwork from you and your spirit. This technique can only be used when you have released your zanpakuto." The genin were listening intensely, hanging on to his every word. He smiled. "What I'm going to teach you is the ability to use jutsu's without the use of your hands. (A/N: Before you start flaming me for mary-sueing everybody, read A/N at the bottom). He started counting down in his mind. _"3...2...1._

"WHAT?!!!!!!" They started shouting (mostly Sakura) how impossible that was.

"Let me finish!" He shouted and the three quieted down. "Good, now as I was saying, you won't be using your hands for the hand seals but instead your spirit will be doing them instead." Confusing was etched on their faces. "Let me explain, normally you and your spirit are two different beings with you being in the physical world and your spirit being in the sword and is unable to have any effect in the real world. What you are going to have to do is allow part of the sprit to merge with your own, thus creating a link between the two of you. When you merge, you will gain some traits of your spirit like hair color, speech accent, or some other small details, but there is a great risk to this. You risk having your whole personality wiped out. There have been only a few people that have successfully merged with their spirit, me being one of them."

"You sensei?"

"Yeah, that's why I have silver hair and green silted eyes. I was normally a redhead but when I merged, my hair color changed to silver which is the same as Sephiroth. There were a few other small changes but I was lucky that it didn't go any further."

"So what do we have to do?"

"First you have to talk with your spirit and propose the idea to him. What he does next is up to him."

"That's it?"

"Yes, now I suggest you get started, I'll be with Tazuna. If you have any problems, you know how to contact me." Yuudai disappeared in a cloud of darkness and then 3 were left.

"Well, we should get started." Each genin separated and found a clearing all to themselves. Each of them drew their swords and laid it on their laps. They entered the mediation position. Slowly one by one, they made contact with their inner spirit, although in Sakura's and Naruto's case, spirits (Inner Sakura and Kyuubi). They each proposed the idea to them and after a few hours of conversations, they agreed to it. The changes then started to manifest. Naruto's hair became longer as well as spikier with streaks of red (picture Axel's hair) and his whiskers became darker. Sakura's hair grew darker and more reddish. Ino's didn't have a lot of changes. The only change Ino got is a surfer's accent. The three genin were currently unconscious do to the pain of the changes. They woke up after a few hours and discovered the changes.

"What happened to us?" Said Sakura as she got up.

"I don't know, but I hope that it's worth it." Both Naruto's and Sakura's heads turned to the direction of the new voice, Ino. They started at her like she grew an extra head. "What?"

"Your voice, you have a different accent."

"I do? I do!" Said Ino as she finally registered the voice. She looked at Naruto and giggled. "Nice hair, Naruto-kun." Naruto brought his hands up to his head to discover that his hair grew and was spikier. He looked over to Sakura.

"Same thing can be said to you, Sakura-chan." She was confused as to what he meant so she went over to a nearby stream and looked at herself in the water. She groaned.

"I liked my pink hair."

"Looks good on you, forehead."

"Shut it pig. At least, I still have my voice.

"I happen to like my new accent, billboard brow." They continue trading insults for a while.

"_They always do this?"_ Said Axel to Naruto.

"_Yep."_

"_Better you then me."_ Naruto's attention went back into the real world where the girls were staring at each other in a starting contest.

"Uh, girls?"

"WHAT?"

"Shouldn't we be practicing?" The girls looked at him for a moment before realizing what they were supposed to be doing.

_7 days later_

The training went by smoothly. The spirits had to learn the jutsu's themselves meaning the hand seals and what to do with the chakra. It was a complicated process. First the spirit did the hand seals and both the spirit and human had to direct the chakra where needed. For some jutsu's, they still needed to use their hands to direct the jutsu. It has been a week since they merged with their spirits. Each of the genin got to know their spirits better. They were currently on the bridge watching and helping Tazuna as they worked on the bridge when two figures made themselves known to the group.

"Well well, I see that the brats changed in the week that I've been gone."

"Took your time, didn't you?"

"So what if I did?"

"So what is your answer?"

"I will join but only if you can prove they can back up their claims." Yuudai laughed as he drew his sword.

"I was hoping we could fight."

"Sensei, why are you fighting?"

"There is a saying among the warriors. They say that a person can talk through fighting, express feelings with each strike. It is not possible to lie while doing this so if someone wants to know the truth about something, they can fight them and learn the truth. It is our code of honor."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess."

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino, protect the bridge builder while I fight him."

"We won't let you down sensei." The genin went and surrounded Tazuna. Now that they were out of the way, Yuudai turned his attention to Zabuza.

"Shall we begin?" He readied his sword.

"Lets." He brandished his sword and charged Yuudai.

"**Extend your shadow, Sephiroth!"** Yuudai's blade glowed green and disappeared revealing the crystal blade in place of it. Zabuza's blade came down and met with Yuudai's blade. It struck and Yuudai knocked it away and Zabuza landed on the water. He made a series of hand seals.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"** A water large dragon appeared behind Zabuza and launched itself toward Yuudai who did nothing but crouch down and bring his down vertically in front of him. The dragon struck and to Zabuza's surprise, the dragon went into the blade making the blade glow blue.

"This is the ability of my zanpakuto, to be able to absorb elemental attacks and hurl them back with equal power." Zabuza's eye's widened at that. **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!"** The same dragon that went into the blade came out of the blade and headed straight for Zabuza. He released the chakra in the feet and sunk down into the water, swimming away because he put a lot of chakra into that dragon. The dragon hit and dissipated in the water. Zabuza made his way back to the surface. He realized that his jutsu's wouldn't be effective on him because all of his jutsu's are elemental jutsu's. He would just have to stick to good old-fashioned sword fighting.

Meanwhile, Haku was fighting the three genin. She was fighting them to test herself. (A/N- I know that she is kinda OOC but I couldn't figure out a way to get her to fight them and it is necessary for the parts to come.) The genin were doing ok but Haku was taking it easy during the first part but now she had taken it up a notch. Ino was doing better then the other two because this is her element.

Yuudai and Zabuza were both in a dead lock. Yuudai still haven't preformed Bankai. The both of them had numerous cuts on their person. "I know that you're holding back. I want to see your true power." Yuudai smirked.

"You sure about that, Zabuza?"

"Heh, wouldn't say it if I wasn't."

"Alright, if you say so." He brought his sword in front of him. **"BANKAI!"** Chakra began to cover him and soon disappeared revealing a changed Yuudai. His sword grew to the same length as Sephiroth's and his hair grew and his clothes changed to match Sephiroth (Basically a mini-Sephiroth). His voice changed a little. "You wanted to see my power? Well, here it is."

"Let's dance." They rushed toward each other and met. Yuudai pushed him back and started to go on the offensive.

Meanwhile, things were bad for the kids. Sakura was knocked out from a senbon hitting the right spot. Naruto was down on his knees with several senbon in him. Ino was the better looking of the three. She had only a few senbon in her as well as some cuts. Haku was focusing on her now, but she was fighting herself in her mind.

"_What can I do? I can't land a hit on her because of those fucking mirrors."_

"_With your current control of water, you can't fight against someone who has a bloodline control of water."_

"_I know that, but what can I do?"_

"_Well, there is one thing but it is risky."_

"_What?"_

"_I force bankai on you, but if it goes the wrong way..."_

"_Do it." Demyx raised an eyebrow._

"_You sure?"_

"_Yes, dammit."_

"_Ok ok, just don't die on me. Naruto and Axel would give me hell if you did."_ Ino found herself back in the real world and at first nothing happened but a second later, she felt a pain run through her and then something different. It began to fill up to the point where she though she was going to explode. _"RELEASE ME!"_

"**BANKAI!"** The power that built up in Ino was unleashed and changed her. The backlash was enormous enough to knock Sakura and Naruto out of the ring of mirrors. Back with Yuudai and Zabuza, they felt the surge in power and Zabuza was a little scared but Yuudai had a smirk on his face. Back with Ino, the light disappeared to reveal a totally changed Ino. Instead of the black kimono, she had on a black cloak (picture the cloak the Organization XIII wears and you got it). She also grew to the size of an adult. In place of her sword was a blue sitar. Haku was afraid. She feels the power radiating off of this new person. "So Haku, care to try again?" Haku threw a volley of senbon at Ino. What she did next surprised her, she flew her hands across the strings of her sitar and water came out of nowhere and formed a barrier around Ino. The senbon didn't even get through. The water dropped after the sound disappeared. "My turn." She brought her hands down and started to play on the sitar. As she played, if you looked closely, you could see a barrier that prevents attacks from getting through. As she played, water seemed to flow out of her and take the shape of Ino with her sitar. They immediately began to attack the mirrors. Wave after wave crashed against it and the mirrors started to crack under the force.

Haku had to stop this so she started attacking the water clones. As she was flying, she failed to notice the clones starting to jump after her. They finally managed to slug her, sending her out of the ring of mirrors. The mirrors vanished with nothing to sustain them. Haku managed to recover somewhat and looked at Ino who had a smirk on her face. "How?"

"My spirit is a being of water and I have absolute control of water when I perform final release. Now shall we continue?" She got ready to move her hands when...

"INO, THAT'S ENOUGH!" Ino looked over to where the voice was and saw Yuudai and Zabuza. She moved her hands away from the strings much to Haku's relief. "That's enough Ino."

"Sorry, I kinda went overboard."

"Ya think? Anyway, it appears that you achieved bankai."

"INO-PIG DID WHAT?" Shouted an irate Sakura who just woke up. She woke up just as he said that last statement.

"You heard him forehead. I did bankai." They proceeded to argue when a sound interrupted them. They turned to see Gatou and his merry band of mercs behind him.

"Zabuza, I hired you to kill Tazuna and this is what I get? Oh well, I never intended to pay you so I might as well as kill you now." Yuudai could hear Zabuza growling but his attention was focused elsewhere.

"_**Let us at them. Those scumbags don't deserve to live. We are hungry for some fresh meat."**_

"_**Yes, let us satisfy our hunger. It has been a while since you let us out.**_

"_**20 years to be exact."**_

"_I know that I haven't let you out in a while but there hasn't been any mass execution that requires you."_

"_**There is now. Let us out you puny mortal."**_

_  
"Don't call me puny. I hold the Demonic contract and I am very capable of keeping you in hell for another 20 years. I'll let you out for a while."_ Yuudai's attention snapped back to the real world where the merc's were advancing. "Gatou!" The mercs stopped and Gatou answered.

"What?"

"Did you really think that you could get away with the crimes that you committed?

"Actually, yes. It was easy taking over this pathetic village."

"You're a bastard, you know that? I know the perfect way to deal with you. You see, several of my friends have been hungering for some blood and I intend to give it to them." He snorted.

"What friends? I don't see anybody."

"Trust me, by the time you see them, you'll beg for death." Yuudai pulled out a kunai and cut his from the tip of each of his fingers and thumb all the way down to his palm and made a series of hand seals. **"Demonic Kuchiyose no jutsu!" **7 holes appeared in front of Yuudai and 7 creatures emerged and Yuudai attached chakra strings to each of them. Their appearance told everybody that without a doubt that these creatures are true demons. "I hold the most powerful summoning contract ever to exist, the Demonic contract. But this contract is not like the others, when you sign this contract; you create a link between the demons of Hell and the signer. In order to keep the contract signed, you have to withstand their influence on you day in and day out. A normal person would go insane with their whispers but I'm not normal. My spirit takes more than half of it and that keeps me sane although I have nightmares a lot. I held this contract for 50 years and now it's time that I let them taste blood again." The demons took one step forward and everybody else took one step back. "Any last words before I let go of the leash?" Everybody was trembling now. "Nobody wants to say anything? Fine with me." He turned toward the demons. "Have fun but save Gatou for last." He dissolved the chakra strings and the demons launched themselves toward the group. Yuudai turned around and told the genin to turn around which they did with no arguments. They turned around to see the entire population of Wave assembled including Inari. Behind them, they could hear the screams of people dieing and the sound of flesh ripping off the bones. Zabuza took this time to spoke up.

"Is what you said true about the contract?" He sighed.

"Yes, although after I let them have their fill, they back off for a while. If it wasn't for Sephiroth taking the brunt of it, I would have gone insane a long time ago." The sounds began to die down and they turned around to see the most grueling sight ever to meet their eyes. Blood was everywhere. There was hardly a body in sight. The genin quickly turned away and threw up what was in their stomachs. Yuudai (still in bankai) walked up to a trembling Gatou. "This is your punishment for tormenting the weak." He raised his sword and swung it, decapitating him. The demons eat what was left. After they finished, they disappeared back to Hell. Yuudai sighed. He made a shadow clone and told it to clean up the mess. He nodded and went over to the blood and started to clean up the mess with a water jutsu. Back with the group, the genin were recovering and Yuudai was talking with Tazuna.

"Well, Gatou is dead so you won't have to worry about him any longer. We will stay until you finish the bridge."

"Thanks, although I think that we will need to take a couple of days off for the shock to wear off."

"That's no problem. My genin needs to rest for a while."

"Not a problem. We all need a break." They all started to head to their homes and they noticed that the spot that was all bloody was now clean. While they were walking, Naruto asked an important question.

"Sensei, how can you get used to it?"

"Naruto, when you are as old as I am and see these things on a daily basis, you'll get used to the point where it doesn't faze you anymore. This is the life of a shinobi and of a Shinigami.

"Oh, ok." Yuudai sighed. He wished that they didn't have to see this stuff until they were older, but fate had other plans.

"_**Thanks for letting us out. Those meat bags were good. We'll ease up on you for about 10 years as thanks."**_

"_No problem. Now leave me alone, I need to think."_

"_**Whatever you say mortal."**_

"_Well, at least he didn't say puny."

* * *

_

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu- Water Dragon Missile**

**Demonic Kuchiyose no jutsu- Demonic Summoning jutsu**

Now before anybody start flaming me for making everybody mary-sues. Think about the story, this is a Bleach crossover and for what I have in mind, Naruto, Sakura, and Ino are not even close to a vice-captain level of power and at the risk of a slight spoiler, they need all the power they can get when they come across the Arcannar. Please read and review. I love reviews. If this chapter seems rushed, I just wanted to get this over with so I can continue with the story. Also, I need idea for a bloodline for Naruto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Intervention of the Death Gods**

**Chapter 8**

**

* * *

**_2 weeks later_

2 weeks have passed since the fight on the bridge. Zabuza and Haku left Wave country for one of the Dark village outposts. Team 7 stayed until the bridge was finished. There were no problems since then. The bridge was finished in no time and they soon left and were currently in a small town for the night. They were getting ready for bed when they heard a loud crash next door. Yuudai and the gang rushed out to see a white hair man sprawled out on the ground with a nasty looking bruise on his face. Standing over him was a blond woman with a busty rack holding a smoking fist. "Damn it Jiraiya. I told you time and again, not to peek on me or my assistant!"

"I can't help it. You are both sooooooo beautiful."

"I hope we're not interrupting anything." The man and woman turned to see a smirking Yuudai.

"You again?"

"Yes, me. We were on our way back and I didn't expect to find you three here."

"You know these people, sensei?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya was on his feet in a flash and standing in front of Naruto completely unharmed. Yuudai sweat dropped.

"I'm glad you asked gaki." He started a weird dance and started saying something that Yuudai tuned out. He looked at Tsunade who in turn was looking at Naruto.

"...I am one of the legendary Sannin. Introducing Jiraiya the Toad Hermit!" He finished complete with frog and stance.

"You forgot self proclaimed super pervert and author of Icha Icha Paradise." He added.

"That's right. You a fan of my work?"

"Eh, I read it from time to time when I have nothing to do." Naruto took this time to speak up.

"YOU'RE THE WRITER OF THAT SMUT?" He shouted.

"Ah, I see you heard of it."

"HAVE I HEARD OF IT? KAKASHI-SENSEI WORSHIPS IT! HE WALKS AROUND READING THAT SMUT ALL THE TIME!"

"I have completed my mission then. Icha Icha has been recognized as it should be." Jiraiya said with pride in his voice which earned him a rather hard bonk on the head by the blond woman.

"Just ignore him. My name is Tsunade of the Sannin. This is Shizune and her pig TonTon." She pointed to each person/animal.

"Nice to meet you. Is there something else that you wish to say to them, Tsunade, Jiraiya?" Confusion was etched on their faces until they realized what he was talking about. They looked at Naruto.

"That's him?" He nodded. "He looks just like him."

"Who?" Asked a confused Naruto.

"Do I have to tell him now?"

"That was our agreement."

"But I was going to tell him when we got to Konoha."

"Better to do it now, where there are less people around in case Naruto gets mad." Tsunade was confused and her face told him. "Think about it." She thought and she realized exactly what he was saying. "From the expression on your face, I see you realized." She nodded then turned to Naruto who didn't know what the heck was going on.

"Naruto, can we talk to you in private?" Naruto looked at his sensei.

"Go ahead, but listen to what they have to say before you do anything."

"Ok sensei." He went over to the two adults. Sakura and Ino started to follow but Yuudai held them back. He told them to go to their room and that he'll explain.

* * *

_With Naruto_

"So what's this about?" Naruto sat down in front of Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Naruto, do you know who your parents are?"

"Yeah, it's the Yondiame Hokage, Arashi Uzumaki and Kasumi Taira." Jiraiya and Tsunade looked at each other.

"What about your grandparents?"

"I don't really know anything about them. When I tried to ask sensei about them, he would always avoid the subject."

"There's no easy way to tell you this but we are your grandparents." Naruto was shocked, whether it was the fact that the Sannin were his grandparents or by the fact that they didn't care enough to take care of him.

"Why didn't you take care of me?" Naruto was getting angry.

"You have to understand. We were told that you died on the night of the kyuubi attack." Naruto said nothing as they were talking. "We were going to adopt you the day after but when we arrived, we were told that you died from the sealing. We were so upset that we left. It wasn't until a couple of weeks ago when we received word that you were alive. I was so glad that I left the gambling house and made my way here."

"When I found out, I hit the jackpot with my research but when the letter reached me, I left without looking back and so here I am." There was silence as Naruto took in this new information. He actually had relatives that care about him, they were just misinformed. Tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"So you do want me? I always thought that you didn't care about a demon boy like me." Naruto was openly crying now. Tsunade took this as a sign and went over to him and hugged him with Jiraiya on the other side.

"Naruto, we really care about you a lot. Can you give us the chance to prove it?" Naruto hugged her back with Jiraiya's hand on his shoulder. Naruto started to cry some more. Tsunade embraced him and let him cry his heart out. Meanwhile, in the doorway, Sakura, Ino, and Yuudai watched the scene with teary eyes, except Yuudai. They all heard the story. Yuudai felt that they needed some alone time so he shooed them away for bed.

* * *

_The Next Morning_

After everybody woke up the next morning and cleaned themselves up, they headed out. They soon arrived at the gates of Konoha and went to the Hokage's office. They arrived at the Hokage's office and went in. The Hokage looked up with a smile on his face but it quickly disappeared when he saw the faces of the Sannin. Tsunade wasted no time in crossing the gap, grabbing the Hokage by the throat and lifted him up. "You senile old bastard! You told me that Arashi's kid was dead. You let him be alone all his life!" Tsunade's hand closed tighter. The two didn't notice the door open and Team Gai stepped in. Gai took one look at the scene in front on him and moved to protect his Hokage but Yuudai stopped him explaining that she needed to let some anger out and that she doesn't mean any harm. Meanwhile, Sarutobi was trying to explain the situation to an enraged Sannin.

"I had to. You know how many enemies Arashi had. If word got out, Arashi had a child. The assassination attempts would've kept coming and sooner or later, they would have killed him." Tsunade's grip loosened up some and the Hokage fell to the ground holding his poor throat.

"You got off easy, old goat."

"Believe me, I would have told you if I could but I had to protect him in any way I could."

"I know, but it still makes me mad." She turned around to see a strange sight. Two men in spandex hugging each other and crying with a sunset in the background, her grandson was kissing a Chinese girl in buns, Sakura and Ino were kissing each other, a pupil less boy, Hyuuga probably, was shooting death glares at Naruto for getting lucky with the girls, and Jiraiya was scribbling furiously on his notepad. Yuudai was trying to hold back a nosebleed from seeing the two girls kiss each other. She sweat dropped._ "What kind of family have I gotten myself into?"_ After a couple of minutes, the kissers broke apart. The girl who her grandson was kissing spoke first.

"You are still a good kisser, Naruto-kun." Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I had practice. Speaking of which..." He turned to the other girls. "How was it?"

"She tastes really good. I can't believe I haven't tried this before."

"Same here forehead. Although if you want..." Ino leaned in closer to Sakura's ear and whispered. _"We can practice more tonight in bed."_ Sakura moaned out a yes as Ino rubbed Sakura's pussy with her hand while she was nuzzling Sakura's neck. The result was immediate. Sarutobi, Yuudai, Jiraiya, Gai, Lee, the two ANBU who were in the room, Naruto, and even Neji all passed out from severe nosebleed. Even Tsunade had a bit of a nose bleed. The one thought that ran through Yuudai's mind was...

"_Thank god I had them learn how to prevent their bodies from getting pregnant otherwise if Naruto joined in. I can't have them getting pregnant yet."_ He didn't get a chance to finish before passing out from blood loss. Naruto was in a state of bliss, the last thing he heard before he passed out was Kyuubi laughing his head off. Jiraiya had one thought in his mind. _"Jackpot, perfect material."_ The girls started laughing at what just happened.

"Was that really necessary?" Asked Tsunade as she wiped off the blood.

"Not really. I just wanted to have some fun." Tsunade started to laugh as well while Sakura had the biggest blush on her face.

* * *

_A few hours later_

Yuudai awoke with a start. The moment his senses came back, he knew something was wrong. It wasn't until wind blew across him that he realized that he was completely naked except for his boxers. _"Who undressed me?"_ The door opened and Soifon stepped in. Yuudai immediately pulled the covers over himself when Soifon spoke up.

"Those girls really did a number on you, didn't they?" Yuudai blushed at that, remembering what Ino did. He's going to have to get her back for that one, that's for sure.

"Did you undress me?"

"Yes, the bloodstains are being taken off."

"How bad?"

"Almost everything in the front is red."

"_Oh yes, I will get her back for that stunt."_

"We heard what happened from Ino and Sakura who dropped you off. Needless to say, after she was finished, everybody was laughing, even Byakuya laughed.

"_INO, WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, KAMI __HIMSELF CAN'T SAVE YOU FOR EMBARRASSING ME!"_

He realized that this was a good opportunity to ask her out since they are alone. "Umm Soifon."

"Yes?"

"W-would you l-like to go out this weekend?" _"What the FUCK! Did I just stutter?"_

"You mean like a date?"

"U-umm, w-w-well..." _"Kami, I suck at this."_

"Sure."

"Huh?"

"I said sure."

"O-ok, pick you up Saturday at 7?"

"Sure." Soifon left the room leaving a shocked Yuudai behind.

"_Holy crap, she said yes!"_

_With Naruto and the girls_

"I still can't believe you pulled such a dirty trick, Ino." Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, TenTen, and Ino were walking to the Ichiraku ramen stand for some lunch. When Hinata heard what happened, she laughed so hard much to Naruto's expense.

"It did the job, besides I wanted to have fun."

"Ino, did you really mean what you said in the office?" Said Sakura. Ino turned to her with a smile on her face.

"Yes actually. I always wondered what it would feel like having sex with another female. I'll guess we'll find out tonight." What's shocked them all was that Ino didn't blush at that statement; she wasn't embarrassed at all.

"Well if you are looking forward to having sex with other, maybe me and Hinata will give it a shot." By this time, they reached Ichiraku and Ichiraku and Ayame are hearing every word.

"M-me?" Hinata stuttered to TenTen.

"Yeah, haven't you ever wondered how it feels having sex with another girl?"

"W-well, yes I have, but..."

"Perfect, that settles it. You just come over my house tonight. My parents are out so you don't have to worry about them."

"Okay."

"Say whiskers." Naruto gulped. He turned slowly toward a smirking Ino and Sakura. That's never a good sign.

"Y-yes Ino-chan?"

"Would you like to join us?" Ino said with a sexy voice.

"S-sure."

"Join us for what?" Everybody jumped at the new voice. They turned around to see Renji behind them with a grin on his face.

"Hi Renji, what's up?"

"You didn't answer my question."

"Nothing really." Ino said trying to hide the fact that they were talking about sex in public.

"Oh really? Then I didn't hear you talking about having sex tonight?" They were caught and their faces showed it. "That's what I though. Try not to make too much noise tonight." Their faces shot up when they heard him. He smiled and walked away. They snapped out of it and ordered their ramen. They eat in silence for the rest of the meal.

After they had finished eating, TenTen and Hinata said goodbye and left while Naruto, Sakura, and Ino went back home. As they neared the house, Naruto's, Sakura's and Ino's ear twitched. He drew his sword just in time to block a strike from Kenpachi. Kenpachi pushed him back and they exchanged strike after strike, neither wanting to hurt each other but just a friendly spar. The girls weren't forgotten as Gin and Hitsugaya appeared and engaged the girls in combat. It was usual for them, the captains would ambush them as they came home to keep them on their toes from time to time. They never go past the first release when they fight. After about 5 minutes or so, they stopped and Naruto and the girls had some cuts and brusies here and there but nothing serious.

"You're getting better, last time you didn't even hear us coming."

"Thanks." Everybody shethe their swords and they went inside.

* * *

_Later that night_

"So, what should I do?" Naruto was nervous. Ino decided that they would do it in Naruto's room which is the farest from anybody so there would be less risk of being caught. Sakura and Ino were in their nightgowns.

"You just sit down and watch and maybe if you're a good boy, we'll let you join us."

"Okay." Naruto sat down on a chair on the opposite side of the room.

"Ino, are you sure about this? What if we get caught?" Sakura was even more nervous then Naruto and it showed in her voice.

"Don't worry forehead. Besides its not like we are breaking any rules. This is just practice."

"Okay."

"Relax and just go with the flow." Ino leaned in and kissed Sakura on the lips while putting her hands behind Sakura's head. Sakura kissed back and she felt Ino's tounge lick her lips asking for premission to enter, which she granted by opening her mouth and her tounge slid in and started to massage Sakura's tounge which earned a moan from Sakura. While the tounge was working its magic, her hands got to work taking off her own clothes then Sakura's clothes. Sakura gasped as the cold air hit her skin and her nipples hardened as a result. Ino broke off the kiss and started to lick the now hardened nipples.

"Kami, that feels good! How do you know what to do?" Ino paused from her licking.

"I masturbate."

"So that what you were doing." Naruto spoke up. Sakura looked at him while Ino started to suck Sakura's nipples. "Sometimes I hear moans coming from her room." He was intrupted by a moan coming from Sakura.

"I was wondering if anybody heard that." She said before she started kissing Sakura again and now Sakura was starting to get into the fray of things. She brought her hands down to Ino's butt and grabbed it with both hands which earned a squek from Ino. They played with each other for a while until it was time for another to join the fun. "Oh Naruto." Ino said in a sweet voice.

"Y-yes?"

"Why don't you come over here and play with us?"

"O-okay." Naruto got up and made his way over to the girls who, upon reaching arms length, grabbed him, stripped him of his clothes, and threw him onto the bed. Poor Naruto (or lucky) didn't have a chance to react before his lips were caught in Ino's and Sakura taking care of his manhood down below. Naruto was having the time of his life, with Ino kissing him and rubbing against him and Sakura giving his manhood immense pleasure, he could die from happiness ten times over. He felt his body tense up and broke the kiss. "S-s-sakura, I-I'm going to c-come." He warned her but she didn't stop, she kept her face right where it was and continued licking. Electricty shot throught out his body as he finally orgamsed and came into Sakura's mouth. What's surprising is that she didn't stop, she kept on sucking and licking, drawing out every last drop and savoring the taste. Ino broke off the kiss and crawled over to Sakura.

Sakura noticed this and knew what she wanted to do. She removed her mouth from Naruto's cock and brought her face up to Ino's and kissed her, their tounges meassaging each others tounge with their own. Ino, while kissing, brought her hand to Naruto's cock and started to rub it. Feeling it grow hard again, she broke off the kiss and her and Sakura exchanged postions with Ino pleasuring him manhood and Sakura working on his mouth. After a while of playing, Naruto came again. Sakura broke the kiss and laid down to the right of him while Ino went to the left. By mutual concent, they agreed that they wouldn't go any furthur than this. Sakura and Ino both suggled against Naruto and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Well, I'm not sure if I did the lemon right. This chapter probably sucks. I would like some insight on it. I'm going to work on Gods and Demons next. As usual, please read and review. 


End file.
